The Vampire of the Opera
by TheBlankPageattheBackofaBook
Summary: For when he left her he did not abandoned her. He lulled her to sleep and beckoned her soul. She heard the voice, but did not see the signs. When he came to her that night...She should have ran instead of letting her teacher hold her. PhantomxSaya,
1. Kill Thy Angel, Sweet Crimson Nectar

**This is basically a "Phantom of the Opera" crossover**

**Yes, it is a musical...Yes, Carl and Saya will sing,  
**

**I will try and make it funny!**

**Carl is the Vampire of the Opera, Saya is the Opera singer, Solomon is the guy she loves, Hagi is a guy who is trying to kill Carl and plays the cello in the Opera instrument thing. **

**I will put my Operas in here**

**I also do not own Blood or Phantom of the Opera. I chose to write this because I see vast comparisons between Phantom of Opera and Blood .**

**But, if I owned Blood , you'd see Carl and Saya getting busy by now. Also, all my fanfictions would be episodes or movies with all the lemony goodness, tragedy, lust, suspense, and more! LMFAO! I'd also use some other fanfictions and pay their writers, and funny fanfictions as bloopers or "behind the scene" crap. YOU'D BET!  
**

**Warning; People who have do not like the pairing SolomonxSaya and PhantomxSaya pairing, exit right now.**

**Also, so you know, Saya is a Dramatic Lyric Soprano in this fanfiction. Hm, anyhow, a Lyric Soprano is a woman with a voice range of three octaves (I think C to High D. I am not sure if they can go higher than hig D. Damn it, I am a Lyric Soprano! MY ARIA WILL NEVER BE COMPLETE!) Also, they can heard clearly over an orchestra. **

* * *

It was said long ago that the last vampires died out. That the earth was finally free of its demons, alas, beliefs are often proven wrong. 

Saya, and her sister, Diva, were born to a poor family. Their mother and father could not feed them, in order to save them to pain of poverty they sold their daughters to the owners of an Opera House. Amshel and Joel were wealthy and powerful men, though thoroughly cruel at some points. They raised the girls as their own and taught them all that was necessary.

Including, The Art of Opera. Diva was taught by a man named Nathan Mahler, he was renowned for his famous students and teachings. Saya, on the other hand, was taught by a man with no name. Joel had brought the man before her and told her that he was her teacher. Saya addressed him as so. However, her teacher went missing when she was round age fourteen.

Diva was the star of many shows, her voice was beautiful and won the hearts of many. Her sister, Saya, also bore a strong confident operatic voice as striking as her beauty. However, instead, she wished to not sing and Joel honored her wishes. One dreadful night her sister awoke from her dormitory and wandered to the stage singing alone. Saya awoke later, after perceiving her beautiful song in slumber and she ran to the stage. Only to hear that song had ended with a scream and the Opera House was dead silent. The sound of weeping was all that was heard. Perhaps inaudible pleas, but no one heard her except her murderer.

She ran onto the stage, consumed by her fear, she fell to the ground and stared at her sister's dead body. A man placed it on the floor beneath him with Diva's blood dripping from his mouth. He smirked at Saya as she ran to Diva and held her sister's body in her arms. Diva's clothes were in shred against her body, she was covered in bruises and if not, deep lacerations. If anything at all she looked as if she had been drained of all life, her eyes solemnly shut with crimson streams running from them. As if she had been butchered alive. Her murderer smirked down at her and turned from her, still remaining on the stage as he ambled amid of it.

"She was beautiful and everso delectable. Like an angel my child," he told Saya. He moaned contentedly as he perceived Saya's weeping as she cradled Diva in her arms; singing gentle lullabies. As if singing her sister to sleep. A pathetic attempt to try and stray from reality. He, her murderer, opened his mouth and angelic notes piercing the air; drowning out Saya's weeping and hiccuped lullabies. All the notes and beauty he had stolen from his victim's mouth as he sank into his memories.

**_Ohhhohhohhohhoh_**

**_ahhahhhhahahah... _**

_"I want that girl," he said._

_"What?" his master said._

_"I said; I want that girl. I want that girl, and if you do not grant me what I want...I will kill your precious, adoptive daughters," he threatened. His master attempted a rebuttal, only to be silenced by his inferior's, rather superior's, vicious grimace._

_"I want that girl," he had nothing more to say before he turned back to the girl. Admiring her from the shadows that dwelt upon her._

_"Soon child you will be mine," he promised her. Dark, creative passion lacing his words. _

**_Kahmen di sono soda nimo...  
_**

He turned to Saya again; embracing her and forcing her to look into his eyes. He leaned into her ear, holding her close. **_  
_**

"Your sister wasn't worthy of immortality. So do not fret child, soon we shall be one..." he smirked. His eyes and face beginning to take the countenance of her sister. He opened his mouth, speaking in her voice.

"Just as I am now one with Diva," he solaced as he wiped her tears away. She gazed at him; the question _Why? _lingering in her teary eyes. He placed a blue rose in her hair, taking his true face and eyes back. After that, he disappeared into the darkness of the Opera House. Saya called for help, but, it was too late. Her sister had been drained dry of all her blood. From that day Saya remembered the man's appearance, though, he wore a mask his face would haunt her even in death.

Saya soon discovered that several other young women were murdered before her in the same manner. They all bore a striking resemblance to Saya and Diva and were Opera singers as well.

From then on, despite all logic, Saya sang clandestinely. The man who had killed her sister did not come to her. Saya thought she had gone mad and imagined the man and set the matter aside. In order to continue singing Opera to honor her sister in death.

But, she still felt his presence.

He, the masked man, was known as _the Vampire of the Opera._**  
**


	2. Sing For My Passion

_Inanna _will be the Opera in this chapter, it is not mine. It was written probably before I existed. Mine will come later in the chapter, they will be unnamed.

* * *

Saya was a dancer and chorus girl in the Opera performances. A few hours before the performance, as she was coming out of the changing room with her costume on, Amshel and Joel walked in on stage with a few other men. The sun had set and that meant that the performance was so close the place went hectic with maids cleaning and orchestra practice and so on. 

"We are proud to present Mr. Goldsmith, the wealthiest man in London. Now hurry up, you must practice. He will be out special guest these next few weeks," Joel told all his Opera singers. Saya blushed at the blonde one, Mr. Goldsmith. Now she wished that her costume wasn't so revealing around her stomach and chest.

"Saya, is that Solomon? That boy that you met last summer and really liked?" Min asked, coming up beside her. Saya fiddled with one of her hair adornments, admiring the smooth feel of the beads. She had met Solomon last summer after being introduced to him by Joel. Solomon was said to be looking for someone to sing at his father's birthday but never found anyone. Solomon had been informed of who Saya's teacher was and her sister's murder. Solomon had only stayed at the Opera House for a few hours listening to Opera singers but his interest was mainly on Saya.

"Ye-yeah. I-I never thought he'd be working an entire business, he's so young," Saya said. Solomon's father ran a huge company that was to be inherited to him. The company made quite a profit and all its workers benefited from it. Solomon's father had died.

"Go talk to him," Min said, giving her a slight push. Saya saw that he was being introduced to Annemarie. One of the head Opera singers, she could sing but it was quite annoying when she didn't get the right song. She also complained a lot and was quite snobby. She was also new and thought the stage belonged to her and only her.

Then, Solomon walked past Saya and Min without a single glance.

"He-he wouldn't remember me," Saya said regretfully. The music began to play and operatic voices filled the air.

Annemarie began to sing her part. (Inanna is Annemarie, some other guy is Anu)

_INANNA: Oh my lonely wild-growing tree  
Your roots are strong, but, what about me?  
Homeless, hopeless, how could this be?  
Lost without my love, Dumuzi_

_Oh my lonely wild-growing tree  
How I long for a palace by the sea  
A temple of stone that moves the sky  
Or I fear that my broken heart will die..._

_Oh, I'm feeling lost inside  
Oh, I've got no place to hide  
Oh, I can't forget their cruelty  
Or the way they've taken my love from me_

_How could I be so blind  
Fall for their tricks this time?_

_If I could have a place to call my own  
Across the world I would not have to roam  
To find the things that make me feel I have some worth  
Like you, I'd plant myself firmly in the earth_

_ANU: My dear Inanna, I've heard your cries  
They fill the clouds with tears that fall down from the skies  
It's good to see you safe, but not in all this pain  
Don't you understand, it's good to have you back again_

_INANNA: But what is life, my god, Anu our king  
Without Dumuzi? My heart no longer sings  
And I have nowhere to lay my head  
Those that hate me have taken my golden bed_

_ANU: My great-great-granddaughter, do not despair  
Brush the twigs and leaves out of your hair  
A temple you shall have, with stones that touch the sky  
For it hurts me so, to see you cry_

Annemarie voice did not fit right, her singing was too high.

"I do not want to play this part, I quit!" she whined and then stomped backstage.

"Annemarie!" Joel said. But she didn't listen; she crossed her arms and continued walking.

"Where are we going to find another singer to play Inanna?" Amshel said angrily. Joel looked around and grabbed Saya gently and showed her to Amshel.

"Saya, she has been taught well. Though, I don't think you have heard her sing," Joel said kindly. Amshel studied her for a moment and then grimaced at Joel.

"Beauty will not compensate for music. However, if she sings anything like her sister then show me what she can do," Amshel said. Joel walked Saya over to the front of the stage, Saya looked petrified.

The music started to play.

"Come now Saya, don't be frightened. I know you rarely sing," Joel said. Little did he know it usually with a small audience whenever she sang. She sang in smaller Opera houses and behind closed doors.

Saya cleared her throat and started to sing.

_Oh my lonely wild-growing tree  
Your roots are strong, but, what about me?  
Homeless, hopeless, how could this be?  
Lost without my love, Dumuzi_

_Oh my lonely wild-growing tree  
How I long for a palace by the sea  
A temple of stone that moves the sky  
Or I fear that my broken heart will die..._

_Oh, I'm feeling lost inside  
Oh, I've got no place to hide  
Oh, I can't forget their cruelty  
Or the way they've taken my love from me_

_How could I be so blind  
Fall for their tricks this time?_

_If I could have a place to call my own  
Across the world I would not have to roam  
To find the things that make me feel I have some worth  
Like you, I'd plant myself firmly in the earth_

Saya stopped singing and then turned around to Joel, the people on stage were petrified.

"Wonderful Saya! What do you say Amshel?" Joel asked.

"She's even better than as her sister, come now Saya. The performance is tonight and we must rehearse," Amshel said.

* * *

That night Saya was presented on stage. She sang beautifully, being careful not to hit any wrong notes or sing to high. The last song had finally came, Saya stood still and smiled. 

_Now I've gotten everything I wanted, but I feel it's not what I need __  
__Was Dumuzi right when he said I loved to kill, and watch men bleed __  
__My mind is full of thoughts and things that I can't explain __  
__After all that I've been through I still feel that I have no name _

_Oh, if I'm a goddess, why do I feel I have no control? __  
__Will I have to conquer every land that I see __  
__Before I feel whole? _

_Should I tear down their walls? __  
__Should I break down their doors? __  
__I can't fight this madness __  
__Oh, I've got to have more __  
__And no one can stop me... _

_Now the day is ending __  
__The desert wind blows cold __  
__And I'm feeling so lonely - I'm feeling so old __  
__There's just no use in pretending that the loss of Dumuzi didn't tear apart my soul _

_Should I tear down their walls? __  
__Should I break down their doors? __  
__Oh, I can't fill this sadness __  
__I've got to have more __  
__And no one can stop me... _

_I don't want to seem so contrary __  
__I don't want to seem like I've lost my mind __  
__I don't want to seem like some kind of monster __  
__I don't want people to think that I'm so unkind _

_I've been given a palace and a country __  
__But still I have a hunger __  
__How can I be sated? __  
__I should dine on sweet and pure emotion __  
__But every time I want to love, they feed me hatred... _

_So I'll tear down their walls __  
__And I'll break down their doors __  
__I can't fill this hunger __  
__Oh, I've got to have more __  
__And no one can stop me... _

_I've been thinking about places I'd like to hold in my hand __  
__Once again my mind turns to Egypt, with its idle, golden lands _

_I'd like to get my hands around the necks of t..._

Her voice echoed, a masked being watching clandestinely. It ended; the audience acclimated and threw roses on the stage. Saya smiled and the whole cast came out on stage to take their bows. Saya retreated to her room backstage, where roses and elegant flowers were placed strewn about with small trinkets from secret admirers.

* * *

Solomon got up from his seat in one of the booths and hastily walked down the stairs. 

**That face,**

**I've seen her somewhere.**

**Saya,**

**The blacked haired beauty of my dreams**

**Singing for us all **

**And yet I feel for only one**

**Maybe she will remember me**

**If not then let us start anew**

**My dear Saya,**

**My blacked haired beauty**

**I do hope you remember me**

He walked backstage, there stood of crowd of Opera singers.

"Would you like us to introduce you to Miss Saya?" Joel asked. Solomon smiled.

"That won't be necessary, I've met her before and I only realized that until now," Solomon said.

* * *

**_What a performance my dear_**

**_Your family would have been proud_**

**_Bravo_**

**_Bravo_**

**_I call to you my mysterious angel_**

**_My angel of voice and tears_**

Saya looked up, there was voice. A man singing, perhaps it had been her imagination? Saya picked up a blue rose from the white desk that presented a mirror for her to look at herself in.

Rumor has it that if a girl in this Opera House receives a blue rose_ the Vampire of the Opera _has fallen in love with them. All were never seem again. But, Saya considered it a ruse, seeing that she had taken Annemarie's part and it was revenge. It was a _dyed_ blue rose and nothing more. Her friend, Min, walked in and hugged Saya and she immediately dropped the rose on her desk and smiled at Min.

"Saya! That was a wonderful performance! What is your secret? Not even your sister could sing so beautifully!" Min acclimated as she ended the hug and looked at Saya. Saya thought for a moment and recalled her teacher, and the music that she heard at night.

"Well, Min. When I began my voice lessons I was given a wonderful teacher who knew music unlike any other. He made me want to sing forever, though he never sung to me often. But, then, after he disappeared whenever I wandered alone at night there was always this voice singing to me. My teacher told me that I was blessed with an the true knowledge of knowing music's true beauty. And ever since then, that same voice has lulled me to sleep and taught me more music than anyone else," Saya confessed.

"Knock, knock," Solomon said as he entered her room. Saya turned around and placed the blue rose back on the desk.

"I'll just leave you two alone. See you at dinner Saya!" Min said happily and then she left, leaving Solomon and Saya alone.

"Solomon!" Saya said happily and they hugged.

"I never thought you'd remember me," Saya said.

"I do remember you. I just never noticed you until now. How could I forget such a beauty?" Solomon asked. Solomon eyes wandered the room to the abundance of flowers from admirers.

"I see you have many admirers," Solomon said.

"Oh, yes. But I don't care. Though, I do thank them for their lovely gifts and trinkets," Saya said gratefully. Solomon eyed the blue rose on the desk.

"Is that a blue rose?" Solomon asked, his eyes widening. His senses tingling from the smell of immortal blood near, immortal blood such as his own. Last summer, their meeting was just a cover-up, and for a very good reason; to keep Saya safe. Now, he had to inform Joel that Saya was in danger.

"Yes, I think it's just a trick though," Saya said. Solomon shook his head and smiled at Saya.

"I suppose you are right. How about I treat you to dinner as celebration for your success?" Solomon offered. Trying to remove the thought of the rose from his thoughts. Saya smiled in gratitude.

"Oh, that sounds lovely. Thank you," Saya said.

"Excellent," Solomon said. He spun her around and dipped her like a dancer.

"I shall give you time to change. Fabulous you may look but Opera dresses are not to be worn in public," he teased and then helped Saya stand up. He left, giving Saya some privacy.

Unaware that a being had locked the door from the outside so no one would interrupt with him and Saya.


	3. Familar Stranger

Just to be clear this is set in the 1800's in London.

_**Bold**_, Phantom singing

_Regular_, Saya singing

My songs are in this chapter!

* * *

Saya looked in her wardrobe for a decent dress, a formal one. Her under dress was made of white silk and she wanted to wear a gown of pink to match. She wanted to impress Solomon. When suddenly, the voice Saya had always heeded filled the room, anger joining in with its singing. 

**_Foolish boy,_**

**_This persistent suitor  
_**

**_Indulging himself with your honor  
_**

**_Ignorant boy,_**

**_This pseudo angel  
_**

**_Unable to hear my victory _**

Saya's eyes widened in fear, she swiveled her head. The voice was angry...and yet it struck her as it was somewhat disappointed. No one was with her, but she knew that voice...Her teacher? She ran to the door, turning the knob but it would not open. Saya turned around; still, no one was there. She pressed her back up against the door, her eyes wandering the room. She stepped away from the door a bit and began to sing.

_Familiar voice,  
_

_I hear you  
_

_I'm listening_

_I am glad you have come to me  
_

_Familiar voice,_

_My discretion was weak_

_Forgive me_

_Let me see you at last,_

_Stranger_

The candles that lit her room dimmed, the room felt chilly. Saya felt a cold breath run down the back of her neck. And almost in a whisper, the man started to sing again. Nuzzling his cheek lovingly against hers and gently grasping her shoulders. Saya gazed solely at the mirror before her, which reflected the blue rose that she had laid before it. Though, the man's reflection was not seen his presence was visible.

_**Angelic young belle**_

_**You know I am not a stranger**_

_**You know why in shadow I dwell  
**_

_**Look at your shadow**__** and see your teacher  
**_

_**I am here**_

_** Inside!  
**_

Saya turned her head to the side, crimson glowing eyes looking at her. At least, one eye, the other was covered by the man's batwing mask. The man's mouth neared her neck, baring his fangs. Saya pushed him away and ran to the other end of the room. Saya screamed in a somewhat operatic tune. It transformed into a song as he neared her. Saya's mind was strong, but he couldn't allow rebellion now.

_Familiar stranger_

_I fear I know who you are_

_Familiar stranger_

_I now know, familiar and strange voice  
_

The vampire smirked and held out his hand as he neared her. She backed away, afraid of death, and yet her eyes remained solely on the vampire. He was a beautiful vampire, as was his voice, and strangely his hunger for her blood was just as beautiful. Saya looked at his hand then back up at him, she was in somewhat a trance as he began to sing. His voice was hypnotizing, and frightfully solacing. Her eyes widened and then relaxed, her mind being overpowered by his voice.

_**I am your deliverer**_

_**Come to me angel of blood  
**_

Saya's face blanked of all expression and her eyes became half-lidden; she was being hypnotized. She slowly ambled toward, her hand reaching forward to take his. The smell of her blood aroused the vampire's every sense. His desire for her blood burning with mad passion.

_**I am your deliverer **_

_**Come to me my angel**_

_**Come to me my angel****  
**_

Saya took his hand; tears starting to form and her face trembling. He pulled her closer and dipped her; Saya arms swiftly wrapped around him, her hands taking hold of his cape. The vampire grabbed her neck, his mouth open and nearing her collarbones. He bit down and began to drink eagerly, a soft moan escaping his lips. Saya's blood was delicious and poured down his throat like the cure that every sinner craved; purification.

He smiled into her skin as he drank her blood, for Saya was not cooing or whimpering. She was holding him, accepting him, unlike her sister. He had made her used to his presence, made her love him. However, he did not have time to finish his desired deed. A dagger suddenly was thrown at his head, in a flash of blue light he was gone, leaving the dagger to slid so narrowly past Saya's face as she fell back. The man who had thrown dagger caught Saya, brushing her hair away from her face and examining her pale countenance. The vampire turned around to see the black haired man was Hagi.

_**Ah,**_

_**My old enemy**_

_**I do not wish to fight**_

_**My solitude will end**_

_**Alas,**_

_**I will have soon made this beauty my bride**_

He looked down at Saya, she was indisposed and asleep in his enemy's arms. Her neck bleeding where he bit her, her blood dripping onto her dress and floor. Saya's capturer places a blue rose on the ground before him before disappearing into the shadows, a chilly wind filling the room.


	4. Promise Me What Is Real Isn't

**Bold**, Solomon singing

* * *

Hagi knelt down before Saya's weak form, he held two fingers to a vein on her neck. Saya's pulse was a little faded, but stable. He smiled softly; relieved he wouldn't have to kill her. 

"Hm, he didn't bite you long enough to infect you. Don't worry, Solomon and I will protect you," Hagi said. Solomon ran in the room as fast as he could.

"I smell Phantom, is he here?" he asked as he looked around the room. His eyes glowing red and fangs bared, Solomon looked at the being in Hagi's arms.

"Saya..." he whispered, his physical vampire aspects retracting into him. He knelt in front of Hagi, who sat on his knees and held Saya in his arms. Solomon smelled Phantom on her, and in her.

"He came to transform her, Saya was his student. He believes that she is worthy," Hagi said.

"Did he...succeed?" Solomon asked. Hagi shook his head, stroking the hair away from Saya's neck. Neither of them wanted Phantom to hurt Saya. Both knew what Phantom did to his victims before he killed them. Solomon had to watch his lover die, by rape and draining of her blood. His lover was merely a human when Phantom came to her, but Saya, was his student; his artwork. He would stop at nothing to complete his artwork.

"No, but our friend, the infamous Vampire of the Opera, will return. We must watch her closely, or he will succeed," Hagi said.

"What do we do about the bite marks?" Solomon asked. Hagi normally took care of the bite marks if the victim lived.

"The substance that our vampire fangs inject to mortal blood to prevent clotting will allow her to heal faster. In the morning the marks will be nothing but white scars, let us pray she doesn't remember," Hagi said. He set her in Solomon arms and within a blue stream he disappeared.

"Don't fret love, I will protect you," Solomon alleged, planting a soft kiss on Saya's lips._**  
**_

* * *

_**Damn them hunters!**_

_**Damn them all!...**_

_**When I was so close,**_

_**Silently turning my mortal bride**_

_**Slowly, secretly, lovingly**_

_**Making her mine...**_

_**Damn them...Damn them all!**_

_**Next when she sings I will be there to watch**_

_**Soon, she will sing my Opera with me  
**_

_**The Gates of No Return!**_

Phantom/ Vampire of the Opera laughed maliciously and with another billow of his cape he jumped in front of the organ he played.

_**The Gates of No return...**_

_**Quite a cliché**_

_**But a quaint performance**_

_**Crimson caresses**_

_**Upon my lover's face**_

_**I will make her sing**_

_**Make her scream out her entreats**_

_**Make her...**_

_**Want me  
**_

_**The Gates of No re-TURN!**_

He laughed maliciously again. His daunting laughter echoing off the walls of his cavern.

"Saya, together, we'll pass through the Gates of No Return!"

* * *

That morning Saya shot up and screamed, Solomon sat in a chair across the room. 

"Saya, you collapsed last night. Did you have a nervous breakdown?" Solomon asked. He walked up to her and sat on the bed next to her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and wept.

"It was terrible! I saw him! The Vampire of the Opera in the form of my teacher! I don't remember what he did to me...but it was terrible. I could feel my life crumble and flow into him," she whimpered. Solomon stroked her hair and smiled.

"The Vampire of the Opera doesn't exist. The last vampires died out before you were born," Solomon solaced. Saya pushed him aside and stood up from her bed. She looked in her mirror. Her reflection looked petrified.

_He came to me_

_Calling me his angel_

_Coveting me_

_I fear him_

_Please promise me_

_It was just a nightmare  
_

**(It was a mere nightmare and nothing more)**

_All in all_

_I feel he's taken from me_

_I felt my life crumble and flow into him_

Solomon walked up to her, just aside the mirror so he was not in front of it. He grabbed her hand a pulled her close into his arms. Embracing her and solacing her, how warm her flesh felt. Solomon had not felt such living warmth in years. Vampires have no need for the warmth, they could live in below freezing climates for centuries in hibernation. Or in the deserts for decades.

However, Solomon had never put much tent on his physical feeling ever since his turning. But, it was new this time. Saya's flesh was warm with innocence, as was her heart. He could not allow Phantom to take that away from her.

**I** **assure my love**

**He has not come**

**And if he has**

**Let him watch out**

**Existing or not we shall banish him**

**From both mind and body**

Saya looked at him dubiously and then grinned. She wrapped her arms around his neck, there lips near. Her breath warm on his face. She looked into his eyes as if she was searching for something.

_If he is not real then promise me..._

**I will promise you what you desire**

_That he has not touched me_

**He hasn't touched you**

_Promise me..._

**I promise you**

_(You're the only one real to...)_**  
**

**You're the only one who will be real to...**

Their lips neared, their eyes beginning to shut.

_Me_

**(Me)**

They kissed, Saya's eyes closed as did Solomon's. Amshel entered the room, forcing Saya and Solomon to end their kiss.

"We must rehearse for the week's concert. Get dressed Saya. Solomon, come. You must watch, Saya is our new star," Amshel said. Saya nodded her head and walked away from Solomon. Solomon exited the room with Amshel.

"Honestly, Solomon, if you're going to fraternize with my singers then do it with ones who don't sing often," Amshel said. Solomon smiled softly.

"How can I resist? She's so beautiful..." he said childishly. He would never hurt Saya, nor feel the urge to hurt her. He took a seat in one of the private booths. He pondered about Saya.

**Saya,**

**I will protect you**

**Even if it means risking my immortality**

**I will not let you die to live as an immortal**

**In the darkest bed**

**Seized lover of such a demon **

**I love you**

**I promise**

**Phantom will soon, no longer, be real.**


	5. Giver of Immortality

Solomon could feel his strength diminish as he listened to Saya sing. The sun was in the sky and during daylight vampires needed to sleep. At least the young ones, he and Hagi were young vampires. Hagi was turned approximately two years ago, Solomon about a year ago. When their powers and inhuman abilities would be finished maturing they would be able to stay awake for decades without sleeping or feeding.

Now, he had to recede to his coffin in the attic. Where Hagi was, that was first place he had met Hagi. Hagi was turned by a vampire who tried to kill him but he got away. He hunted The Vampire of the Opera now because he believed that even an immortal shouldn't getaway with such scarlet crimes.

Solomon's past lover, a young Opera singer, was murdered by Phantom. He asked Hagi to turn him, together they fought. But neither one knew how old Phantom was; they hoped he was no older than they were.

He stood up and clapped when Saya finished singing.

"Forgive me, my dear singers and Saya. I must leave and take care of some business," Solomon said.

"Are you not well?" Saya asked concernedly.

"No, but I have a few errands to run. I will see you all tonight," Solomon said and then he walked away. Up in the attic he saw Hagi putting his cello case away.

"Do you think Saya will be alright without us there to protect her?" Solomon asked. If he remained awake he would not have the strength to protect her. And neither would Hagi.

"Let us pray. I left her a silver cross to wear around her neck. I give them to all female Opera singers here," Hagi said, opening his coffin.

"I know. I saw it around her neck. It burns to look at it, but soon, when we are decades old will no longer be vulnerable to its noxious charm. Sleep, well. Blood brother," Solomon said, closing his coffin.

* * *

Hours passed, it was round seven pm when the shadows started to lengthen. Saya had retreated to her chambers to take a bath. Now, in her chamber's bathroom she sat still in the bathtub. Her body relaxed and mind clear. The room somberly lit. 

A shiver traveled up her back, she looked around the room. No one was there.

_He called me his angel_

_His angel of voice and tears_

She sang softly and then shut her eyes. Tears began to wet her face and could not be distinguished from the bath water on her face.

_**And that you are**_

_**My angel**_

Saya grasped a her robe and quickly tied it over her body. It accentuated her curves delicately.

"Who's there?!" Saya yelled, there was nothing but silence. She backed away, slowly heading to the door. Only to bump into someone. The being, Phantom, set his hands on Saya's shoulders and moved his mouth to her ear,

_**Cry for me**_

_**As I come to you**_

_**I've come to claim**_

_**What's rightfully mine**_

_**The humanity**_

_**Inside of you**_

_**It does not fit someone so worthy **_

_**You will die to be immortal**_

Saya cringed, holding her robe tighter body. She felt his breath down the back if her neck, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He brushed the hair away from her neck, his fangs nearing a saliently seen vein. He tore the cross away from her neck, throwing it aside. Saya squirmed and ran out of the bathroom, only to be pinned to the bed by Phantom.

"Let me go!" Saya pleaded. His mouth neared her ear, he chuckled.

"Why darling? You're mine, silence. My belle of blood; my student, it is time to make you mine," he solaced. His voice was so calm and tranquil, it frightened Saya. She wriggled.

_Have you no pity_

_Shame _

_Or guilt?_

_Can't you see that I do not want to die?_

Saya wriggled and tried to move her hands which lie pinned before her head. Phantom squeezed her wrists tighter, crack, they broke. Saya was about to scream, only to be muffled by Phantom's lips. He tasted of blood, so much blood. Saya's eyes shot open and tears streamed from them. When he parted the kiss he smirked, his mouth moving downwards. Was Phantom really the teacher who had taught her, or the murderer who ruthlessly killed her sister? Whichever he was, she certainly knew that as long as she was human, she had to stay away from him.

He was not the creature her voice merged with when she sang. And if he was...Someone save her.

_**Pity,**_

_**That you will not accept me**_

_**Shame,**_

_**That you do not ask for my loving bite**_

_**Guilt,**_

_**What for?**_

_**You will be mine...  
**_

"Now, where to bite you?" he asked disdainfully. His lips kissed her neck ravenously down along a vein. He stopped at the space between the nape and front of her nape of her neck and smiled. He could hear Saya's heart pounding and the pulse slowly increase.

"You're sensitive here, I want to hear you scream," he teased, his mouth opening wider and nearing the sensitive place on her neck. Saya wriggled and whimpered.

_Please, don't._..

**_(Shhh, my darling) _**

Phantom's cheek nuzzled her neck, his cold breath running through Saya's wet tresses. Saya shivered and ceased begging, her entire body trembled. She was so afraid and defenseless now, she was going to die only to reborn to a monster. She would belong to Phantom, never to escape or be free unless he sanctioned it.

_**I will claw you from death's hands **_

_**And grant you new life**_

_**With the blood in my veins**_

The tip of his fangs touched a vein, slowly and painfully slicing into her flesh. Saya squeaked and cried, trying to get him to stop. But he continued to swill her blood and Saya grew weak. Finally, when Saya could barely breathe, Phantom lifted himself off of her. His lips locked with Saya's as he bit into his tongue and his blood pooled into his mouth. His blood flowed into Saya's mouth and into her veins.

Saya couldn't refuse, it wasn't intentional but Phantom had placed a curse inside her. The curse's obscene deeds were already at work inside her mind. Saya wriggled violently as the transformation convulsed every muscle in her body. Phantom held her as she cried in pain, assuring her the pain would end soon.

"It is all well, my darling. Your pain is mine," Phantom solaced as he wiped her tears away. Finally, when it was over, Phantom stood up and looked at Saya evilly.

_**Soon**_

_**My enemies will awaken**_

_**Now my darling**_

_**Merge with me**_

_**Give yourself to me **_

Phantom sat next to her, pulling her up into his arms and kissing her. His kiss wasn't passionate, it had no emotion to contribute. It was hollow and somewhat desperate to feel Saya's now living dead flesh. He wanted Saya to kiss him back, but she didn't. Instead, Saya pulled the covers over her body, not wanting Phantom to see. Phantom tugged the robe away from her body but Saya denied, she was going to fight with the little control and strength she had.

He kissed her again and held her. He undid his cape and it fell beside Saya's bed; next, his tie and vest. Saya knew what was happening. She had read that most vampire mating rituals often occurred after a victim was turned. Usually depending on the gender or case of the victim. And, her _giver of immortality _would mate with her, and by a vampire impulse she would not be able to deny soon.

_**Accept me into you**_

_**Into both body and soul**_

"No..." Saya whimpered. Phantom studied her, somewhat intrigued. He smirked evilly and held a finger to Saya's lips. His shadow sliding over her skin, his eyes began to glow crimson. His want for his masterpiece was strong, but his artwork was not yet complete. He would have to wait to take her virtue and mind. He chuckled and wiped the blood from her chin. His lips pressed against her neck and he eagerly began to suck her blood. Though, she was now of his blood, the blood he had given had a very different taste than before. Before, it was a delicious cure, but now it was heavenly nectar.

He brought his mouth to her ear. He straddled her waist and her robe slid off her. Though, his focus was no on her body, but on her mind. How impatient he was to make her his and his alone. And how he desired to feel her unblemished flesh against his scarred, ashen skin. However, nothing could describe the sensation he received when she sang; and their duets would be heaven.

"I will wait my darling. When you are willing to grant me your mind. If not then, I will take it," Phantom promised her. He cupped her chin and kissed her forehead. His enemies would awake soon...


	6. What Fate Brings

I'm revealing what Phantom does to his victims before he kills them so...Leave now if you cry easily.

* * *

Solomon's and Hagi's eyes shot open as, in their heads a soft whimper flooded in. Pitiful and defenseless, the whimpering being sounded. 

_Saya!_

They both realized. They ran to her chambers, only to see her in Phantom's grasp. She wasn't breathing, but her body clung to the essence of dead life. Her skin much paler and even her hair looked darker. For Saya laid slumbering, tears and blood sparkling on her face and neck. Phantom stood over her bed, tying his cape back up.

"Phantom, you bastard! If you did dare do such things to Saya...!" Solomon shouted. Phantom held a finger to his lips and told them _shush_. He smirked and chuckled, he took something out of his pocket. In so doing he also removed a silver dagger from beneath his cape; which he pointed at Saya.

"Of course not, she is not ready. Now Solomon, you know well that I do such things to those mere, untalented girls. Such as your lover, perhaps? " he said. Solomon's face was now dominated by anger. How dare Phantom mock him?! How dare he remind Solomon of his past lover's death?! Phantom held up a blue rose and grinned.

"Give this to her when she wakes up. Which I believe is in a few minutes, she'll need to feed. Animal blood won't do during the first feeding," he mocked then he dropped the rose to the floor. His daunting laughter echoed as he disappeared mysteriously into the shadows.

Solomon picked up the blue rose.

Red roses that were nourished with vampire blood had blue petals as the effect. The rose would never wilt because of the blood. The flower would remain fully bloomed and stunning with the most demonic obsession to which it was given. Even if it was torn apart the remains would stay fresh and never shrivel.

Saya, the Vampire of the Opera's fetish, was given another blue rose.

"Should we tell her everything?" Hagi asked. After all, Solomon was the one Saya adored with all her heart. He would have to ask him.

"No, I will tell her. When she wakes up, now leave. We shalln't hunt Phantom this night, Saya has had enough stress as it is," Solomon said dejectedly. Hagi nodded his head and disappeared into the shadows as well.

Saya awoke a few minutes later as guaranteed. She sat up, wrapping the covers around her body tightly. She looked at Solomon, who sat in a chair next to her bed.

"Solomon...what happened to me?" she asked. Her body ached and throat dry from the thirst. Solomon walked up to her and hugged, Saya gasped. Solomon was crying, his tears wetting Saya's neck.

"I'm so sorry Saya. I couldn't help, oh Saya. Please forgive me for not protecting you," Solomon said. Quick flashes of Phantom's and Saya's encounter ran through her mind. The place where he bit her neck tingled, remembering the cold fangs that tore inside of her flesh.

Saya eyed the vase of three blue roses on the drawer next to her bed. She wanted to deny the truth.

"Solomon, what happened? My body hurts and I'm so thirsty," Saya said piteously. Solomon looked into her eyes, more tears provoked from looking into Saya's eyes. They were crimson now, plain but crimson. She looked so hollow and filled with the undead life vampirism granted.

She was scared and confused.

"Saya, the Vampire of the Opera came to you and turned you. He solaced you and left, I'm sorry I couldn't help," Solomon said in a softly sad tone of voice. Saya pushed him away and laughed somewhat.

"What?" Saya asked. Solomon bared his fangs to her, Saya gasped.

"You are the Vampire of the Opera?" Saya cried.

"No, I would never hurt you. Get dressed; I have much to tell you and show you," Solomon said and then he left.

Saya nodded her head obediently and dressed quickly, not being finicky about what she was to wear. She met Solomon outside her room and he escorted her outside. They passed Amshel and he nodded his head and so did Solomon. Saya was too confused to understand so she kept walking.

They ceased walking at the park and sat on a bench, the park was empty at this time of night. Solomon placed a hand on Saya's cheek; her skin was so ashen now but the warmth was felt. Solomon's skin had never paled like hers, usually the physical appearance of vampire victim depended on who turned them.

"Saya, the Vampire of the Opera, Phantom, has turned you because he believes you are worthy to be in his bed as an immortal. You see, a few years back several murders took place in that Opera House. Amshel had brought in a vampire to use a test subject. The vampire was known as Phantom and was one of the few left. In return, Phantom wanted blood and autonomy to do whatever he wished to his victims, and get what he desired. Amshel agreed, Joel agreed to this as well. It wasn't until he began to kill did they realize their mistake," Solomon said.

"You mean, they've known and they've let him do this to me?!" Saya wept. Solomon did not answer, he continued on with the story.

"Phantom saw music as hope and victimized women who sang the most angelic music in his heart; Opera. His murders were an endeavor to avenge his lost heart. Preferably he murdered women with black hair, the reason was that their hair color represented the blackness of his music. He murdered one of them who happened to be my lover," he cut his own sentence off. Tears came to his eyes, he remembered seeing his dead lover's frightened face on her dead body. Her body was covered in her own blood and deep claw marks sliced into her naked flesh. Bruises on her neck; she was strangled while her death took place. Fear of what had happened to his lover before then...She was brutally beaten, raped, and murdered. Whoever killed her took their time in torturing her to acquire the sinful pleasure of murder. She was drained of both her innocence and blood. He could not let that happen to Saya; whose virtue and blood still remained in her and so fresh to her master.

He continued his story.

"I turned to Hagi, the cello player, he was turned a year before my lover was killed. I asked him to turn me, to help protect victims. But, Phantom alleged that he would not leave until he found a bride and he distinctly ask for you. That's when Joel brought him to you. Do you remember, Saya? You told me of the teacher who knew music unlike any other? He was brought to you when you ten, you were to be his bride. He took pity upon you for that," Solomon asked kindly. Saya's eyes widened. She remembered, he was the one who sculpted her voice to perfection. The man who inspired her voice to rise and then...oh dear...sing.

"When he believed that he would never find the one who would complete him, he freed himself from Joel and Amshel's power. No one can stop him, expect us," Solomon said sadly. Saya grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

"Are you telling me I am damned to his bed?!" Saya asked angrily and sadly. Solomon hugged her and whispered in her ear his promise.

"Saya, I love you. I won't let him hurt you anymore, but I can't protect you always. But I promise that you will never have to suffer him again. I promise," he said, he separated the hug and looked into her eyes, they glowed crimson as did his. They both were hungry for blood.

"That if he touches you again...I will kill him," he promised and then he kissed her softly. Softly but passionately, his love reigned over his lips and into Saya's mouth. When the kiss ended Saya thanked him for his loyalty. Then she turned her head to a small squirrel and then turned to Solomon.

"I'm so thirsty, I don't want to kill," she wept.

"Saya, forgive me," Solomon said, he walked away and did not return for a few minutes. When he returned he grabbed Saya's hand and led her to a man who lie behind the bushes. He was homeless and was half dead. Solomon had hounded him so Saya could feed.

"Saya, you must feed. I know first feedings are hard but you must drink mortal blood the first time. Then you can move to animals, I'm so sorry," he whispered. Saya nodded her head and closed her eyes as she bit into the neck of the homeless man. She drank and drank until he was dry and then ran into Solomon's arms and wept. No one saw them.

_If I am to live forever with this curse_

_Trapped in this body with my soul so unwilling_

_Will you promise me that it will not have been in vain?_

_Promise me my maker will perish in his own misdeeds _

Solomon held her hand and squeezed it. He pulled her tighter up against his chest and wept along with her.

**I can promise so many things**

**But my darling we must wait and see**

**What fate brings**


	7. Follow Me Into the Night

When Saya and Solomon arrived back at the Opera house Saya went straight to her chambers and demanded that she'd be alone. That even if the slightest sense of danger came about she would like to be alone. Now, Saya sat on her bed staring at her hands.

Her skin was almost pure white, and the undead chilliness running through her veins.

_Oh this curse,_

_It burns me so_

_My hunger still famished_

_My heart burning despite its not living_

Saya looked up at the ceiling and a tear shed from her right eye. Her hair fell against her back, thick tresses resting on her thin shoulders.

_**Flattering vampire**_

_**My belle of blood**_

_**What is there to be ashamed of?**_

Saya gasped and ran to the doors. But a dark shadow stood over them and Saya backed away. She bumped into the mirror, seeing she had no reflection. The shadow revealed its true form, it was Phantom. He held a blue rose in his gloved hand and then threw it to Saya's feet.

_**Saya,**_

_**I've been looking forward for you to come back**_

_**There is much you must learn**_

_**That only I can teach you**_

Saya stood trembling and leaned herself up against the desk which held the mirror. He neared her, grabbing her neck and pulling her forward with his right hand. She was in his arms now, looking into his eyes. Her hands cinched his wrist, trying to pull his hand from her neck.

_**Oh my angel**_

_**Won't you scream for me?**_

Saya struggled silently, not wanting to scream for him. Phantom stroked her hair and caressed her neck with his free hand. Saya squeaked softly and tried to pull away from him.

_**Be calm my angel **_

_**Follow me my angel **_

Saya's eyes smoldered a luminous crimson, her body relaxed, and her eyes displaying a lurid malice that only her unnatural instincts could implement into her body. Phantom was...hypnotizing her?

_Release me master, _

_Show me the ways of the night_

_**Flattering belle of blood**_

_**The night is inside**_

He released her and took her hand. He led her to the window. Solomon bursted through the doors, but it was too late. Phantom had flown out the window, Saya in his arms. Solomon attempted to chase after them but Phantom's scent was lost within a few moments.

Solomon would have to get Hagi. They had no choice but to hunt Phantom.


	8. Why I Have Brought You Here

Saya was standing on the edge of a cliff, she had been here before. Her eyes tinted a luminous crimson, her fangs bared, and skin white. Under and before the steep cliff there was an ocean with a lovely beach. But, the tides hit hard against it.

"Jump Saya, you must fly," Phantom said. Saya looked at him, her eyes going back to a plain crimson. Phantom neared her and Saya turned around. When Phantom was close enough he pushed her off the cliff, Saya fell without screaming. Falling felt so good to her now. Phantom flew down after her; he pushed at her body again. This time poking her roughly between her breasts, a moment later, Saya felt like she was being jerked upward.

Her back throbbed, she swiveled her head to realize she had wings. Bat wings! But, they were not black with tears in them, they were a snowy white and perfectly structured. Their tiny white hairs glistening like silver strands in the moonlight. Phantom had disappeared for a moment. He appeared a moment later, his wings coming from his back, they were black.

Phantom grabbed her hand and led her gently downward to the beach. Once they set foot there Saya was so close to Phantom. She touched his wings; much like her wings they were molded into their bodies just between the shoulder blades and quite powerful. Though, Phantom's wings were much bigger than hers, his wings were twice as big while hers were no longer than her height.

"Why have you brought me here?" Saya asked. Phantom kissed her, Saya squeaked.

"Don't you remember my moonlight goddess? You are mine now," he said. Saya gently pushed him aside and walked toward the ocean, walking into the water a few steps. She looked toward the moon, clear tears glistening on her face like silver drops of liquid moon.

_Why have you brought me here?_

_Why have you given me this curse?_

_If I am to live in this breathless carcass  
_

_I am truly immortal so kill me in the world of mortal_

_And if I am to live_

_Am I just haunting the living?_

Saya sang poignantly, closing her eyes and tilting her head toward the sea.

_**My goddess of moonlight**_

_**How foolish you sound**_

_**You will live with me until the end of time**_

_**Even if it means living through a thousand wars and peaces**_

Saya turned to him, her wings bending together behind her. Her dress was white, she looked like an angel. While Phantom looked like the Angel of Death, quite an odd sight. Saya walked toward him, now they stood face to face. Their wings retracting into their bodies.

_You have brought me here_

_For no purpose but to live with you_

_There is always another reason_

_If not then_

_For greed_

**_(Follow me my angel) _**

Phantom chuckled and grabbed her hand, he led her across the beach until they reached this cave. They entered, Phantom leading her along. The cave was more like a tunnel, a cold, wet, stony, cavern-tunnel.

_At night he sang to me_

_From the shadows he hid _

_That voice which beckons me_

_And echoes in my head _

_And dare I heed it again_

_In flesh and blood I see  
_

_The Vampire of the Opera is here_

_Haunting my mind  
_

**_Scream once again for me _**

**_Our cries of vanity  
_**

**_My control over you _**

**_Flourishes yet_**

**_And though you are drawn to me  
_**

**_You never ask why_**

**_The Vampire of the Opera is here_**

**_Haunting your mind _**

He chuckled evilly. They walked through a part of a cave where roses were everywhere, connected to thorny vines. The roses were blue; Phantom plucked one and placed it in Saya's hair. He grinned and then continued walking with her.

_Those who have heard your voice_

_Envy what they hear_

_I am the voice you bear _

_**It's me they hear**_

_**My music and your voice  
**_

_(Your music and my voice) _

_Joined together as one _

_**(Joined together as one) **_

_**The Vampire of the Opera is here**_

_(The Vampire of the Opera is here)_

_**Haunting your mind **_

_(Haunting my mind) _

_(The Vampire of the Opera)_

_(He's here,) _

_(The Vampire of the Opera) _

_**Though the shadows were dark  
**_

_**You always knew  
**_

_**The one who sung those lullabies **_

_They were sung by you _

_**Burying this masquerade**_

_(Burying this masquerade) _

**_With endless riddles to ensue _**

_(With endless riddles to ensue)_

**_The Vampire of the Opera is here _**

_(The Vampire of Opera is here)_

**_In flesh and blood _**

_(In flesh and blood)_

**_Scream for me _**

_(Beware,)_

_(The Vampire of the Opera)_

**_(Scream for me) _**

_Ahhahahahahahahahahh _

**_(My angel, my angel of blood, scream)_**

_Ahhahahahahahahahahh_

_**(Scream again, scream my angel of blood...)**_

_AhhAhAhAhAhAhAhAhAhh_

_**(Scream, scream, scream my angel...) **_

_AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH! _

**_(Scream for me! Scream, scream...) _**

_AHHH_

_**(Scream, scream, scream to me!) **_

_AHHH AHHH_

**_(SCREAM TO ME!)  
_**

_AHHHH!_

They finally came to a stop; there lay a stone coffin in the middle of cavern. Around it, lit candles and whatnot, it looked like a comfortable little abode. Phantom guided her to what looked like an alter of some sort, a curtain at the end of it.

_**I have brought here**_

_**The abode of music's throne**_

_**Where all soul and heart much be birthed through music**_

_**You have come here for a purpose and this alone **_

_**Since the moment I first heard you sing**_

_**I have needed you to serve me to sing what I have taught **_

_**You and you alone  
**_

_**I have brought you here to complete me and my song  
**_

_**To sing my music to tell the world they are not alone...**_

_**They are...**_

_**Not alone**_

Phantom guided her behind the curtain, there was presented something that looked like a wedding gown. It was a wedding gown! Did Phantom want to marry her? Saya backed away, falling against him.

"Now my dear, it is time to return you. They're wonder where you are, and in time when the message is clear...You'll wear that wedding dress for me, won't you?" Phantom asked. Saya looked at him petrified and didn't answer.

_**Saya,**_

He stroked her cheek.

_**Deftly, carefully,**_

_**Evening calls and let the dream descend**_

_**Savor it, pray to it **_

_**Call to the darkness**_

_**Turn the sunshine away  
**_

_**From cruel, scarlet shine  
**_

_**Sing with me the music of darkness**_

_**The darkness of the night  
**_

He spun her around and their chests touched. He smirked, divulging his moon white fangs. Then, he released her and walked around his home, behind the candles and leading her up stone stairs to the possessions of his cavern. Saya stood still and somewhat amazed at his song. He never sounded so passionate...She couldn't help but smile.

**_Abandon the sun_**

**_Amble down the darkest path _**

**_Forgo the light you felt before!_**

**_Abandon the sun _**

**_And give in to your darkest desires!_**

**_Abandon the sun _**

**_And let your voice begin to CRY...!_**

**_The crimson tears of passion_**

**_That you have known before_**

He neared her with not a smirk on his face, but somewhat, blissful satisfaction and such. He set his hands on her shoulders and eagerly breathed deep. He looked into Saya's eyes; she was amazed. He had much more to offer her.

**_Quietly, passionately_**

**_Call out my name_**

**_My voice will caress you  
_**

**_Heed it,_**

**_Implore it _**

**_Intoxicate its melody_**

**_Love me_**

**_Trust me _**

He spun her around again, Saya looked like she was in a trance. His hands wandered up her waist and to her stomach, he was still softly singing.

_**Endure the sensation**_

_**Unlock your mind**_

_**Let the nightmare be mine**_

_**In the darkness which you know**_

_**The darkness of the music that I write! **_

_**Let your eyes witness what no mortal has seen before **_

_**Leave all guilt and sorrow behind!**_

_**Let our souls merge as one**_

_**And our voices soar into the night! **_

He spun her around and pulled her into a warm, solacing, embrace. He looked into her face, Saya was crying. He wiped her tears away with the back of his hand and smiled. He took her hand and gently kissed her fingertips.

**_Only then,_**

**_Will you complete me _**

**_With these tears and fingers_**

**_Paint with me a new night_**

**_Paint with me a night of our own_**

**_Write with me,_**

**_Complete it with me,_**

**_The song of the darkness of the night_**


	9. So Unkind Just As Unproven

Phantom held her as they flew up and over the cliff; once they landed they stood still on the ground. Saya in his arms, tears running down her face. Saya's angelic countenance expressing her deception, she was deceiving Solomon.

Phantom's wings curled around her, pulling Saya closer.

"Such beauty, my Angel of Darkness," he whispered impishly.

"SAYA!" Solomon shouted, appearing with Hagi. Phantom relinquished his hold on Saya and turned around, grasping Saya's arm and forcing her to swivel with him with a swift billow of his cape.

"Well, well, what's this?" Phantom asked contemptuously. Solomon took a few steps toward him angrily.

**How I have such contempt for your ways,**

**Did you think that I would cower in your face?**

**Why would I leave Saya in your bed**

**To be defiled of all purity and innocence?**

**Why would I let her feel pain?**

Solomon removed a silver sword from a sheath attached to his belt, as did Hagi. With another swift billow of Phantom's cape a sheath was revealed pressing against his leg and he dared to draw his blade at them. He motioned his sword under his chin and in front of his face; its sheen reflected the same ferocity in his eyes.

_**I welcome you both,**_

_**My old enemies**_

_**Why would you think I would harm her?**_

_**She does not deserve more pain than already bore**_

_**Did you think I would dare to harm her with contempt?**_

_**Why would I make her semblance and suffer pain?**_

Saya ran between Solomon and Phantom.

_Please,_

_I implore that you leave_

_Solomon,_

_It's futile don't you see?_

_**(Her heart belongs to me)**_

_**Saya stand aside and witness this challenge for your hand!**_

Phantom flew past her, Hagi's and Solomon's wings retracted from their backs. Solomon's wings were peach, Hagi's were brown. They flew into the air, the clang of their swords echoing.

The silver surface of their blades glowed white in the moonlight, they were fighting for her; an angel of darkness.

_Savior, give me the strength_

_To fight my friends _

Saya felt her heart being jerked as her white wings tore from her inside to the outside. Phantom had done that; he had poked her heart and the wings were exposed.

She flapped them once, and then twice. The third time she jumped into the air and glided on the still wind. She grabbed Solomon's blade, her palm burning and bleeding. Silver could only kill a vampire if it came in direct contact with their heart, their blood would cleanse itself after they fed.

"Please stop..." Saya whispered. Phantom pulled her aside and threw her toward the ground. Saya's wings folded and enveloped themselves in her body as she hit the cliff. Solomon was plunged into the cliff, Saya sat still in fear and shock. Phantom was about the strike Solomon when Hagi sliced his sword right through his chest. Phantom pulled himself off of Hagi's blade and struck Hagi in the chest too, just below the heart. Phantom was leaning over the edge of the cliff. He looked at Saya and grinned impishly, as if he felt no pain.

_**Oh,**_

_(Parting is such sweet sorrow) _

_**Fate is so unkind!**_

He fell over the edge of the cliff and into the ocean. Hagi stood up, blood dripping from his mouth. Solomon ran toward him and supported him because Hagi was weak. His wound was still bleeding; it would heal slower than usual, even after a feeding. The wound was so deep and close to his heart it could take days, perhaps weeks. It usually depended on the age and power maturity of the vampire.

"Will he be alright?" Saya asked regretfully.

"He will, we just need to get him to his coffin and some blood. Alas, Phantom is dead." Solomon said, at least, that was the case for the time being.

**(Background song)**

_(At night he sang to me)  
_

_(In the shadows he hid)_

_(And now he comes to me)_

_(In flesh and blood)_

_(And though I'm sane again)_

_(I now apprehend_)

(_The Vampire of the Opera is here)_

_(To haunt my mind)_

_**(To haunt your mind)**_


	10. The Music of the Darkness of the Night

_Saya's singing_ in this chapter will be underlined. In every dream she has her singing will be underlined.

* * *

Saya watched Solomon help Hagi into his coffin and smiled. Solomon was so caring and passionate, something that she wished Phantom was. She couldn't help but think; _What if Phantom survived? _It was by blood that she would be bound to her _giver of immortality_, and be his lover. That is unless; she is sanctioned freedom by death or words. 

"When should I wake you?" Solomon asked.

"I will exit at my own will; my body will take its time to heal. A wound this deep and severe, especially by silver, will take time to heal with a young vampire like me," Hagi said.

"Then heal well, brother," Solomon said and then shut the coffin. He turned to Saya and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Solomon asked.

"Fine, considering all that's happened this evening," Saya said and set her hands on her stomach and shivered.

"Saya, I am sorry. For your forced turning," Solomon said in a soft tone.

"It's not that, it's just that a part of me wanted him to turn me," Saya said softly. Solomon looked at her compassionately and then smiled. Solomon walked up to her and hugged her.

"I want to sleep, it's well past midnight," Saya said.

* * *

The silver gates of his adobe closed, he entered, shivering and bleeding. 

_**Damn them...damn them all!**_

He clutched his wound and hissed in pain, his attire and skin were bloodstained. The crimson on his chest set deep into the lining of his scars. And how his beautiful Saya had feared those scars, his own unnatural distortion he had obtained from ignorant hunters.

_**Saya,**_

_**My beautiful immortal**_

_**How could you have betrayed me?**_

_**When I showed you such mercy?**_

He painfully stood up and with a dramatic flourish of his hand his cape fell to the ground after a short billow. He dragged his feet as he walked up the staircase to the alter. He plopped onto the seat before the organ he played and looked at his music.

He chuckled softly and smirked, holding a piece of sheet music in his hand. He had the perfect plan of revenge that would drive Saya back into his arms and bed. He would use his mind tricks. He had used them on her before, to pacify her. Now, he would sing to her in her sleep using them.

_**You will pay for this night and for many more**_

_**I will take your mind**_

_**Sing to you  
**_

_**Until the darkness sinks so deep into you**_

_**You'll have no choice but to sing with me**_

* * *

Daybreak came quickly. Saya had to sleep, she knew she had to. Solomon had kindly explained what responsibilities she had toward herself as a vampire. She would have to feed during the full moon, practice her abilities in an isolated area, and sleep during the day. And, if she was to stroll outside in daylight, she would have to wear something that covered her entire body. However, in daylight, it wouldn't be long before the fatigue took over her. 

After all, she was young vampire. Solomon had informed Amshel and Joel of what Phantom had done to Saya. The schedule was changed; choreographic practice during daylight, and then Opera during night, seeing that Saya was the new star.

Saya shut her eyes and slipped into her bed, pulling the blanket around her body tighter. She felt so cold and yet more alive than she was as a human. It felt so good to know she was alive and free.

But, not for long.

_She was flying, more like floating actually. Her wings were spread, reflecting the moonlight but she wasn't moving. Thee silvery aurora reflecting off her form only accentuated her beauty. She was singing, she was singing Diva's song. The song was fluent and beautiful, and yet, somewhat sorrowful. She smiled somewhat while singing, feeling so serene and free.  
_

_Ah-ohh-ah-ohh-oh-ah-ah-Ahhhhh_

_AhohohohahohohohahohahahAHH!_

_No tashano_

_Ni to no nimono  
_

_Valmay sahano nada_

_AhahahahAHH_

_AhahahahAHH_

_AhahahahAHHHH!...  
_

_**Scream my angel **_

_Her singing ceased, she swiveled, her wings folding inward toward her torso in to support her weight. Her white gown swaying with her movements. Her eyes glowed scarlet and only accentuated her beauty more than the moonlight did.  
_

_No, this cannot be_

_**Angel of blood**_

_**You know that I a part of you**_

_**I will never leave you**_

_**Now come to me my angel**_

_**I am your deliverer**_

_**Come to me my angel**_

_Saya's eyes glowed crimson as her body was softly pulled down by his hypnotizing call. She stepped into the water and onto the beach, his voice still calling her. Her darkly angelic wings receded into her body and face gaping.  
_

_**Come to me my angel**_

_**Come to me my angel**_

_Saya followed the bloodstains on the sand. The smell of his blood could not be perceived, but his voice still echoed. She followed, in a trance. The cavern-tunnel smelled of blood and roses, a solacing smell for someone like her. She followed where the tunnel led her to; Phantom's abode. A silver gateway opened before her word and vanished into the stone ceiling._

_**Come to me my angel**_

_**I am so glad to see you again **_

_**My angel of blood**_

_He turned to her and smirked, the candles lighting the room. Saya's pale skin glowed a dim yellow; the shadows beneath her eyes made her look heavenly. She was confused, and yet, intrigued.  
_

_I had to come_

_An angel must when called _

_In a moment he was in front of her and he took her hand, gently leading to the alter. Though, he did not seem angry with Saya at all, he seemed as if he was impressed. Saya had betrayed him, she nearly had him killed and did not bother to stop Solomon or Hagi. Why was Phantom's anger so languid toward her and why was he being so calm?  
_

_**My angel**_

_**Sing with me music of the darkness**_

_**The music of the darkness of the night**_

_The music of the darkness of the night?_

_**You will sing with me the music**_

_**Of the darkness of the night**_

_**Help me paint a new night**_

_**With your tears and song**_

_**With our hands we will rise **_

_**An evening anew **_

_Saya looked aside from him as she realized she stood before the organ he played. His music written neatly and carefully thought out, spread among his organ. She pulled her hand from his and stepped back a bit. She remembered when she knew him in her childhood, she knew him only as a teacher and nothing more. But, she was always very cautious around him. Once, she had cut her palm during one of her voice lessons. Her teacher kissed her bloody hand and licked his lips. Soon after that, he had informed Joel of Saya's accident and that the lessons would continue the next day. _

_He wasn't even **human-like** back then.  
_

_This cannot be_

_There is no music of darkness_

_Not of the night!_

_Not by you!_

_Phantom neared her__ and Saya stepped back until she was up against the wall. She trembled as Phantom set one hand on her shoulder and the other on her cheek. Saya turned away and ran, trying to evade Phantom and his tricks. He had ensnared her and now it was no longer amusing, vampire by his blood or not._

_She stepped into the pool of water surrounding the gates and before the alter, the water was tinted crimson. The pool wasn't deep but its coldness compensated. However, the gates were closed. And made of silver. **  
**_

_**Oh,**_

_**Ignorant belle**_

_**My angel of blood**_

_**You cannot deny**_

_**My music is a part of you**_

_**As it is in me**_

_**Now sing my angel**_

_**Sing for me!**_

_He neared her again and smirked, walking on the stone path beside the water. That would explain why whenever he brought her to his lair he would jump over the pool. Saya was in trance so often she didn't seem to notice. But the pool ended when it met the alter and began just before the entrance of the gates.  
_

_The Vampire of the Opera is always here_

_Haunting my mind_

_**(Sing my angel!)**_

_He pulled her up by her arms and into an embrace. Then he took her hand and started to lead her toward the alter again. His eyes remained on her; his voice smooth and composed. His voice could compare to no other in beauty; however, the way it came was like the wind. It came ready and prepared with its tune, melody, and whispered gibberish. His music was always ready and as were his songs.  
_

_The Vampire of the Opera_

_**(Sing for me!)**_

_AhahahahahahahahahahaAh!_

_**Now sing with me the music of the darkness of the night**_

_(...of the darkness of the night) _

* * *

I don't want to ruin the main song by setting it free in this chapter so I'm leaving it at here. Sorry about Diva's song, I GOT THEM OFF YOUTUBE! 


	11. Only the Shadow of Pure Art

I used an online translator to write an Italian Opera.

* * *

_AhhhahahahAhah_

_AhhhahahAhahAhahAhahAhahh_

_Un angelo volli lasciare _

_Ogni demonio volli __proibire__ ahh_

_Non della terra noi sono_

_Ma __abitiamo__ non sotto_

_Ahhhhahahohahahahahahhohhh_

_The lovely crescendo echoed throughout the cavern. Phantom took her hand, holding it his chest. Saya could feel his heart beat rise and fall passionately. It was a strange shock; vampires did not have a heartbeat...Could this be part of her dream? He set a hand on her face. Saya had ceased singing. Phantom released her and his fingers returned to the organ. He began to play the notes for the next verse of his song._

_"Go ahead, finish it," he order Saya. _

_Rosso bellezza volli presso __là_

_Come sangue dalla __fanciullo-_

_OHHHHH! _

_Rosso pena della angelo volli lasciare- _

_Ehhhehheh _

_OhohohahhohahAh_

_AhahAhahAhahhh_

_Ahahahahah_

_Ahahah_

_ohohoh_

_ahAHHHH!_

_Rosso pena della un angelo volli lasciare_

_Un angelo volli lasciare _

_Ogni demonio volli proibire ahh_

_Non della terra noi sono _

_Ma abitiamio non sotto_

_Rosso bellezza volli presso __là_

_AHHHAHHHHAHHHHAHAHAHHH!_

_Della angelo!_

_Che decorso a lui volli lasciare!_

_Sorpa decorso della demonio __proibire!_

_AHHAHHHAHAHHHAHHHHH!_

_Ma volli stare un angelo_

_Non __ovvero dalla un mente_

_AhAHHH! _

_Volli!_

_Un angelo volli lasciare!_

_AHHHAHHHAHAHAHAHHHHAH! _

_AHHAhahohhoh_

_AhohhhAhhahh_

"_You sound much better than your sister; as much as I would love to teach you more, I have other intentions in mind," he said. He leaned into her face and smirked impishly. Saya pushed him away, stood up, and stepped back. Phantom stood up and neared her. _

"_How dare you?! How dare you mention __**her**__ in my presence?! You killed her! You bastard! How could I have fallen so-Hm!" Saya yelling was ceased when Phantom's lips pressed against hers. Once again, the kiss was hollow, desperate, and ravenous for the warmth of her flesh. And oh, how he loved to feel that warmth against his scars._

_Saya pushed him away and blushed unintentionally, the craving for her__** giver of immortality **__returned. Her eyes burned crimson, craving his blood and body. She shut her eyes tightly, her fists clenching with her arms against her chest. She turned her head, denying with struggle and fear._

_Loving stranger,_

_Certainly you are not mine_

_Phantom chuckled and grabbed her wrists. He smirked slyly and pulled Saya into another emotionless kiss. This time, he bit her lower lip and his tongue slipped from his mouth and over Saya's lips; tasting the blood. The kiss soon parted after Saya squeaked and pulled away. _

_**Certainly I am**_

_**You cannot deny**_

_Saya looked at him pitifully and angrily. How could she? It wasn't her fault though, it was Phantom's. Phantom made her into this monster...this creature that was meant to satisfy him alone. Saya knew she would have to find a way to escape, or, at the least, try to deny. Saya pushed herself away from his grasp and Phantom chuckled._

_"Oh, come now Saya. Have I not taught you well? Your sister's teacher, Nathan, was so ignorant of music's true beauty. It was hopeless for your sister to learn music's secrets and enchantments. That's why I let you live, to see what my teachings have wrought into your soul. Nathan did not live decades with it as his only hope to live. Your sister's song was so beautiful, sorrowful, and sinister. However, she was not worthy of immortality like you. It was a great pleasure taking that song from her and giving it to you. Taking the songs from all those women was pure..." Saya smacked him across the face._

_"You monster! What have you done to me?!" Saya shouted, tears streaming from her eyes and body trembling. Phantom smirked and chuckled, amused by Saya's audacity and distress. He was also somewhat disappointed; Saya didn't want to remember his face. Then again, he was depressed when he was her teacher and without the mask. But, his teachings were still the same; his poetry, music, and knowledge of music still the same. Nonetheless, soon, and without dispute, he would have to reveal his face to Saya._

_"How wonderful; give in to that emotion. Emotions such as that are the emotions you will sing with. You will sing with me, my student!" he said demandingly._

_"You used me a child to do your evil biding! I may know what face lies behind that mask but you are not human looking to me! Not then and not now!" Saya cried._

_**Sing for me my angel**_

_His hypnotizing spell made Saya's eyes glow to a deeper scarlet. Desperately, she fell to her knees and clutched her hands over her ears. She shut her eyes, not wanting to witness what Phantom was going to do to her._

_His song still broke through._

_**Sing for me!**_

_Never_

_Not ever again_

_**Sing for me! **_

_His song tugged at her heart, it felt like he was bleeding her soul from her heart. Taking in the sweet life-force that made her her and replacing her with the darkness of his music. She opened her mouth and let out a shrill operatic cry to satisfy him. Phantom grabbed her hand and pulled her up, leading her down the stairs of the alter. He led her into another room where the candles heat gave no warmth to her, she was cold._

_**Scream again my angel of blood"**_

_"It is time to make you mine..." Phantom whispered. _

_Phantom lustfully grasped her shoulders and dipped her. Phantom's lips wandered up her neck, pressing against the veins and softly moaning at the faint pulse of her heart. He opened his mouth on her skin, his fangs coming in contact with her flesh and biting down. Saya squeaked, it was only a dream and she knew so, but it felt so real and painful. Her blood was warm and fresh with virtue and it tasted ever so delectable to flow into the heart of darkness._

_His tongue trailed over the bite marks when he finished drinking, tasting the coppery and satisfying flavor of his__** 'lover's'**__ blood as the wounds healed. His lips proceeded along her jaw, his mask brushed up against her cheek. For his student was whimpering through it all. _

_"What? Aren't you going to bother to taste my blood?" he pulled her up, bringing her lips to his neck. _

_"It's quite common with vampire lovers," he said._

_"Lovers?!" Saya pushed him away and stepped back._

_"I am not your lover!" Saya said. Her balled hands waving and so did her hair. Phantom appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her, his breath hitting the spot where the shoulder met the neck._

_"You are now, forever and evermore, by blood..." he said and then he spun her around. His expression softened and he looked into her eyes._

_"...You and I will forever share the same bed. I've wanted you since the first we met. Ever since you were that tiny innocent child, I knew you would be my lover one day," Phantom teased, he fingered the edges of Saya's ebony hair._

_"I have no choice, either way, it will make no difference," Saya said. Saya remembered the scars on Phantom's chest, they made him look almost naturally distort. It was frightening to know that she would one day obtain those scars. _

_Phantom kissed her forehead. His lips were cold and soft, and it was frightfully solacing when they came in contact with Saya's skin._

_"Don't deny, my angel," he said evilly. He pushed her onto a red sheeted mattress. He stood over her and smirked as Saya looked up at him and trembled. His eyes, though beneath his mask, were glowing crimson with desire and passion. He untied his cape, it fell swiftly to the ground. He was undressing himself! Saya turned her head aside, not wanting to look at his naked flesh but her desire for master returned. She watched as he undressed himself. All of his attire was shed, all but his mask. Saya's eyes trembled in fear, his bare flesh was something Saya had never seen, not even in her most horrific nightmares. He neared her, his shadow casted upon hers and his hands set on her face as his face leaned into hers. Saya's mouth opened as her fangs descended, her lips trembling. Her eyes tinted crimson, her master smirked. She grasped his left shoulder tightly; trying to prevent him from going any further.  
_

_"Please...No...I'm frightened...I don't want to see..." she cooed. His face neared hers a little more and he smiled impishly. _

_"Do not be frightened my beloved angel. Soon you will be one with me," he whispered as he leaned into her face and his lips gently brushed up against hers, transforming in a lustful lip-lock. Saya's eyes glowed into the deepest scarlet they could get. Her body trembled, wanting to deny, but her vampire cravings grew stronger and stronger. His lips suddenly descended, his body pushed against hers. His voice became heavy with savored fury. He began to speak in growls. _

_"I want your mind. I will turn you into pure art," Phantom growled passionately. Saya squeaked and tried to get away but her body would not budge. She could not keep her body and mind from Phantom. All she could keep from him was her heart, she would show him none of her passion. For her nightgown and undergarments; ripped too easily to buy her some time. _

_"You will not need your clothes darling. I want you to be fully exposed when I take your mind," he growled. Phantom tore away Saya's clothing and crawled onto her bare body, gently forcing her to lie still on her back. Gently, he rested his weight on her and caressed her body. Saya's eyes closed and trembled; Phantom kissed her eyelids tenderly and solaced her. Saya was so innocent, and her mind was so fragile and easy manipulated by him...He would take it and turn her into his own creation. _

_Saya would need to be willing though. A damaged piece of art was of no use to him. He lifted himself off her a little and gazed into her face; Saya's eyes staring into his mask and trembling._

_"You do not have to fear my body and mind. I will take you to a world where there is no need for heaven," he solaced in a passionate tone. His hand moved to her chin and he kissed her lips, why was he being this gentle? Just a minute ago he acted as if he would take Saya's mind and body by force. Now, there was passion and gentleness in his touch and words. Saya's hands moved to his face, touching his mask and attempting to remove it. Phantom grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles._

_"There's no need to see my face. It does not mark the soul that has sculpted your voice," he said disdainfully and kissed her again. He held her hand as his lips continued down her neck. Saya was trembling much more now, in fear and passion. She began to whimper (somewhat.) _

_"Saya, our souls will merge. We will be a single voice," Phantom solaced. His free hand traveled down her right breast to her her right hip. He stroked her hip as he felt her hips tremble. He wasn't going to hurt her, he wasn't go to try and seduce her either; he was trying to make love to her. He was in her mind, and now, he would take it. Saya flinched and for a moment her body gained its control and she squirmed beneath his weight. _

_"Master! Please! It will hurt! There will be so much pain! Please don't make me do this! Please stop! I'm frightened! The pain!" Saya cried. Would her mind be able to tolerate such affliction as lovemaking with someone who was both her enemy and lover? Phantom pressed harder against her body and his hands' caresses became gentler. Saya was solaced a bit by the way he touched her, but that did not stop her heart from pounding. He looked into her eyes, his mask seeming useless by the way he was speaking. The hand he had used to caress Saya's hip slid up her waist, chest, and shoulder to her chin. His fingers came along the right side of her face as he began to speak. His voice was suddenly soft and calm, not as wicked and demented as before. _

_"Don't be frightened by my hand's work. An artist must be gentle when he creates art," he said passionately. He began to caress her neck with soft, impish bites. Saya whimpered in the regretful pleasure his touch offered. He kissed her neck and held her as he did so. There was no emotion, but was very pleasurable. All of it was physically pleasurable, except for the scars. The feeling of those scars against Saya's breasts was indeed unpleasant, nonetheless, as she endured the sensation she felt as if those scars would always be with her._

_"Master..." Saya whispered. Her teacher kissed her, pressing his bare body against her own in a more lustful manner. He grasped the blanket above Saya's head as he took her hand in his own. Saya bit her lower lip and moaned loudly in the painful pleasure. Saya's__** 'lover'**__ brought her hand to his face, examining the burnt flesh that Solomon's sword had scathed into her lovely white flesh. His lips pressed against her palm, her scars were warm unlike his own. They were not filled with fear or pain; they were filled with hope and boldness. His lips brushed against her fingers, tasting the emotion that was sliced into them._

_His lips traveled upward along her arm, to her shoulder and along her collarbones. He was tasting the warmth, wanting it and begging for it. His lips moved to her breasts, he kissed her nipples tenderly. Only to surprise Saya by sucking them and gently biting down on the mound beneath them. He began to drink, his tongue caressing her tender breasts in the process. Saya gasped as he acted like an infant suckling from a mother's breast. He gave the same treatment to her other breast and his lips traveling onward to Saya's shoulder._

_"Look at me Saya," he whispered soothingly in her ear. And their eyes met once again, he kissed her and then he whispered to her again. Her glowing crimson eyes warm with an unidentified longing.  
_

_"This is the body I will sacrifice at your whim," he promised. And then, with that, he made he dared slip into her depths; sinking and searching for what he would take. Saya screamed and bit her lip; digging her nails into his shoulders. His eyes, her master's eyes, never lost sight of hers as he settled inside of her and began rocking gently against her trembling form. Soon seeing Saya's eyes warm with longing and frozen with pain he knew she had granted him her soul. His lips pressed against her neck, solacing her when he felt Saya tremble fearfully as he slipped into her depths. Tears shed from Saya's eyes, she didn't want this but she couldn't deny. Phantom's tongue pressed against her cheek, tasting the tears._

_Saya whimpered in the painful pleasure that engulfed her, somehow begging for more. Her teacher saw that her longing was drenched from her eyes-poured out through tears-and pulled himself from her depths. He took what he had wanted, now her would use it to create her into art. His right hand moved from her arm, slipping underneath the blanket as his fingers slipped between Saya's thighs. He stroked her core, Saya was tense and unexpected of his entry. Saya squeaked at the caress, she let out a soft whimper as his lips continued with her as did his hands. His lips caressed her breasts; sucking, licking, and kissing softly. As his lips traveled back to her neck he brought his hand back. He held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as he entered her again. He planted soft kisses on her eyelids; they were trembling._

_"Saya," he whispered, he had never said her name with loving desire. He wiped her tears away and smiled softly. Saya let out a soft sob and suddenly she burst into tears. Her master was being different, merciful and understanding. Why was he being like this? It was hurting her more than ever now. _

_"You do not have to fear my mind, we will become one. Your pain is my pain," he solaced and continued to caress Saya's body. The tears diminished as her teacher took her. He certainly did not want to harm her mind. Saya was his artwork; fragile and beautiful. He had no reason to damage her unless it only added to her beauty; the art. As Phantom made love to her Saya she felt strange. She could feel her teacher beckoning her soul, imploring it to be one with him. _

_As soon as Phantom felt his lover's acceptance he wriggled his hips a little as he spilt into her. But not entirely for sexual pleasure. It was the warmth and emotion inside her he was trying to taste. And oh, how Saya felt so good to caress. She was so warm and innocent...It was absolute bliss for any vampire to cause her pain. He wanted to change her into his own creation, his beauty and only his._

_Saya gasped at the movement, finally, her hands set on Phantom's back as her grip tightened. Her eyes closed as she began to moan. However, as Phantom promised, he was gentle. Though, to Saya, he was still cruel and obsessive. After what felt like a while, Phantom poured his passion into and ended it. His art had given in to him, but was not yet ready for him to complete her with final strokes. He kissed her cheek and caressed her neck with his fingers. He whispered;_

_"My art; my angel, the colors you grant are still black and white. Give me the colors of your soul!"_


	12. Sanity Is So Cruel

"_Saya, time to wake up. Tell no one of this, our fantasies are ours alone," he said, planting a soft kiss on her lips, and tasting the tears that once rolled over them._

Saya wriggled awake, trembling and shocked at what just happened. _It was not real, none of it was real_. She solaced herself, not wanting to believe. Nonetheless, she knew parts of it were real; the music, his voice and hers singing together, and his teachings. It all was real, but...He was dead. Phantom_ had_ to be dead, she watched him die. But...but it all felt so real, it sounded so real, everything about that dream felt so real.

No, it couldn't have been. It had to just be a dream, and only a dream. It was nightmare and Phantom's apparition was coming back to haunt her. Just like it had done to her after her sister's murder.

She blinked; her eyes still glowing scarlet from the dream. They dimmed to their natural brown color. Saya got up and quickly bathed herself, wanting to remove the feeling of him on her skin. Once she finished, she dressed herself in a purple gown. She exited her chambers; it was time for Opera practice. She glanced at Solomon, who sat in one of the private booths, forcing a smile on her face.

"From the beginning then," the instructor said. Saya took her place on stage and began singing. It appeared that her singing had improved, seeing that she no longer had a reason to breathe. After all, she was the living dead. In the middle of the song Amshel and Joel interrupted.

"We have a letter for Ms. Saya, take a short break everyone," Joel said as he walked up to her. Joel handed her the letter and looked at her shamefully. Saya walked to the corner of the stage to read it the dark.

_My Angel of Blood,_

_I had a wonderful time with you. Your singing has improved much since I turned you. Gladly, I can come and see this week's performance of __**Carmen.**__ I look forward to seeing you play Carmen. And if anyone tries to take your spotlight I will silence them, my angel.  
_

_Your lover's companion has wounded me terribly, and because I am aged enough I can see you. I will see you soon, my darling belle. I do hope my teachings will come in handy on stage._

_Sincerely,_

_Your lover and teacher _

Saya quickly tore the letter up and panted in anger. It was not real! He was dead! He had to be dead! She ran up to Joel and Amshel.

"I resign," she said.

"What? Saya, you're our star. Even if you are..." Joel started.

"I don't mind playing bit parts, I don't mind getting paid less, I just don't want to sing in front of Phantom. Annemarie can have her fame back, I don't want it. Besides, I can still perform at smaller Opera houses," Saya begged. Amshel and Joel looked at each other.

"Very well, Saya. However, Hagi and Solomon informed Phantom was murdered last night," Joel said. Tears sprung into Saya's eyes and she panted softly in the sadness that was consuming her

"Oh, dear, has he...?" Joel asked.

"I don't know what he's done, I don't know if he's alive or not or if it was just a nightmare. But, I can't sing anymore, at least, not as the star. I can't play Carmen, perhaps that country girl, Micaëla, or a silent role, or non-singing role," Saya whimpered. She was going to get to the bottom of this; she was going to find Phantom to verify the truth.

"Very well, we'll put you in the role of the innkeeper, if that's what you want. Annemarie will play Carmen," Amshel said derisively.

"Fine, I'll go get the script," Saya said gratefully. The innkeeper was a spoken role. She wouldn't have to sing! And if she didn't she knew something would happen. And if nothing did happen...Well then...she is just having nightmares.

They _had_ to be nightmares.

* * *

Round midnight Saya snuck out of the Opera House. She wore all black, to best cast her the shadows. Her appearance was much more vampire like in the moonlight and she didn't want anyone to see. She tried her best to remember what route Phantom took. It was confusing, all she knew was that it was by the ocean. She had no choice, she would have to use her wings. She pulled her hood over her face and ran into an alley. She concentrated, her wings emerged from the back. She soared into the night sky. She flew well beyond the clouds to assure no one would see her. 

Her eyes locked on a great mass of water, and the land above it. She landed on the cliff and walked to the cliff's edge. She had a quick flashback of her and Phantom's arrival here and understood that this was his home. She flew down onto the beach and searched for the cavern. She wandered cautiously, despite how frustrated she was. She found the cavern-tunnel and entered; being very wary of her surroundings. She passed the blue roses and soon made it to the silver gates. She looked through them, touching them and pulling away quickly enough so she wouldn't get burnt.

_Ohh,_

_My Lucifer _

_In which shadow you hide?_

No answer. Saya stood silent for a moment, waiting to hear Phantom's voice again. There was silence and all but the burning of the candles could be heard.

_Oh how dreams_

_Play cruel tricks on the mind _

She turned around, preparing to leave as daunting laughter echoed through the cavern. Saya stood still, eyes wide and trembling. Then she shook her head and shut her eyes.

_This is insanity and nothing more  
_

She left, but deep down she knew that Phantom was still alive and watching her as she suffered.

* * *

I am using Lucifer as a poetic term. Satan's name is_ Lucifer,_ who was the head angel and in charge of Heaven's music (as some say.)

Anyhow, I hope you get the metaphorical analogy,


	13. Rue Love

It had passed a week since Saya's and Phantom's last meeting. So far, when she slept, there was nothing but pleasant dreams of her imagination. And there was...there was Solomon. She and Solomon had gotten very close the past few days. They spent hours talking; their dinner breaks together, and studied their Operas together. Solomon was so sweet and attractive Saya almost completely forgot about Phantom.

The night of the performance soon came, tragedy would soon strike.

Annemarie was warming up soon after she put on her costume. She complained that she had to cover her blonde hair with a black wig, nevertheless, if she wanted to keep the part she would have to wear it. Saya prepared for her role as well and prayed that nothing would go wrong.

She _hoped_ nothing would go wrong.

* * *

A dark shadow passed over the ceiling of the Opera House with black wings. The shadow crept into the window and empty hallways. It targeted the stage, though, it knew it could not be seen or the performance would be ruined. 

_**This will be a wonderful night.**_

The shadow was Phantom. Though, his presence did not provoke his vampire brethren. Strange, how silver dimmed the smell of his blood. He crept in the shadows of the backstage; he eyed Saya who stood before Solomon. He grimaced at the couple.

How he wanted to kill Solomon right then and there.

* * *

"It's a shame, you really would've made an impressive Carmen," Solomon said. His hand caressed her neck, Saya smiled. 

"I know, but Annemarie is just more experienced. And I feel a little down because..." she started but she looked down. She looked so ashamed of herself at this point, wanting to cry. Solomon cupped her chin and pulled her face forward so he could get a good look at her.

"You still sing beautifully. I hope you do well, Saya," Solomon said softly. Saya nodded her head. Solomon kissed her cheek and Saya smiled.

"Shine, Star of the Night," he encouraged. Saya nodded her head and left, she had to because the Opera was going to begin soon.

_**So, Annemarie has taken your place my dear?**_

_**Well then, a visit I will need to pay**_

With another swift billow of his cape he was gone and off to complete another dark deed.

* * *

Annemarie drank an herbal tea before she went on. It was rather late which made her testy. The servant had explained that the teacup had gone missing for a minute and that she had to look for it. Annemarie scolded the servant and drank her tea, only knowing it was her downfall. 

The stage curtains opened, the play began. And soon, as the first song began Annemarie opened her mouth and prepared to sing. Nothing came out but a raspy note, she gasped. The audience laughed and the orchestra stopped.

"No, keep going!" Annemarie yelled at the maestro. She tried to sing again but her singing was raspy and hoarse, she ran off stage and the curtains closed. Joel and Amshel ran on stage to help clear things up.

"Dear Opera guest, we are sorry for the inconvenience. Carmen will start again in fifteen minutes when the act of Carmen is played by Ms. Otonashi," Joel said. He pulled Saya onto the stage and she stared into the audience with a worried expression. The audience cheered for Saya.

"For the time being we will indulge you with _The Toreador Song_ and _Habanera,_" Joel told the maestro. The orchestra quickly turned their pages and began to play the music. The curtains opened and singing began.

* * *

The servant who had brought Annemarie her tea looked at the cup, it smelled different. A chill ran down her neck, she turned her head to the side to see a mask man. 

"Well, I was planning on killing Annemarie but you'll do," Phantom said. The servant girl ran but Phantom was faster. Within a second, without anyone seeing, he grabbed the girl and strangled her. He had to make sure that there was no sign of him returning. However, just as a warning...he jumped up onto the rafters and dropped the dead servant girl onstage.

The audience screamed, everyone screamed. Someone had been murdered.

* * *

Saya ran out of her dressing room and saw the dead girl's body. She clutched the blue rose she had taken from her room, she now knew she was not safe. She turned around and called out for Solomon. Solomon soon arrived before her and Saya grabbed his hand and ran. 

"We're not safe here!" Saya warned. She held his hand and ran. She was leading him to the Opera House's rooftop.

**What is wrong my dear?**

_He'll find us here_

**Who is he, Saya?**

_The Vampire of the Opera _

They headed up a staircase, Saya's cloak flaring behind her as she walked hastily and desperately. Solomon followed her as she held his hand, keeping him close to her body.

**I do not sense him**

**Saya **

**He is gone forever**

_He is tied to me_

_Unable to sever_

_He lives to kill_

_I can't elude him_

_I never will_

They headed up the spiral staircase, the last staircase that they would have to walk up to get to the rooftop. Saya's dress and cloak fluttered as she swayed, she was in a hurry.

_And in this maze_

**(And in this maze)**

_Where darkness has no face  
_

**(Where darkness has no face)**

_The Vampire of the Opera has healed_

**(The Vampire of the Opera could have never healed)**

_Tonight secrets have been revealed_

**(There are no secrets to be revealed)**

They exited the Opera House and Saya shut the door behind her. She locked the door from the outside so no one could interfere or listen. Little did she know of the shadow watching them. She turned and looked at him with a worried expression. She stepped toward him, her gypsy dress swaying with her steps.

**The Vampire of the Opera is gone**

_Solomon the puzzles undone_

_How could I have ever been so blind?_

_The Vampire is alive and in my mind_

Saya looked at the blue rose in her hand and closed her eyes. Her tears fell on its beautiful petals like crystals clinging to a necklace. She looked back up at Solomon. She suppressed her sadness and continued to warn him.

_Solomon,_

_I've been there,_

_To his realm of perpetual night_

_A place where all sunlight is banished by darkness,_

_Darkness _

_Solomon,_

_I've seen him_

_How could I ever forget such flesh?_

_So scarred and cold_

_Its... _

_Inerasable in my head_

Saya looked back down at the blue rose, taking in its sweet aroma. She looked up for a moment and turned from Solomon; who looked a trifle worried. She began to walk toward the ledge of the rooftop but soon stopped.

_But, his songs filled my heart with a chilling sound_

_In my soul music flooded all around_

_And,_

_I wanted to paint the night...  
_

_And I've sung as I've never sung before_

**(Those were nightmares and nothing more)**

_But in those eyes, beneath the malice_

_Lies a soul truly suffering_

_And all the pain and sorrow no one could comprehend  
_

_Shed in crimson tears _

**Saya, Saya**

**_(Saya...) _**

Saya heard a faint call of her name, it was Phantom's voice. Her eyes began to pool with tears and Solomon hugged her, his warm breath beating against her ear. His embrace was warm and solacing; Saya stifled her tears and absorbed the warmth in the embrace.

**Saya,**

**Please, no more talk of pain**

**Forget his wicked reign**

**I'm with you**

**No force will hurt you**

**I will calm you and protect you **

Saya turned to him and tried to smile but couldn't. She was so worried that Solomon was wrong and worried that she might be going insane. She needed to hear that it was her imagination; she needed to be solaced by Solomon.

_But his touch felt so..._

Solomon held a finger to her lips. Saya rested her head on his chest. Solomon wrapped his arms tighter around, feeling that Saya was going to weep. He set his left hand on the back of her head, admiring the silken feel of her ebony tresses.

**Please let those nightmares go**

**If he has returned I would have sensed his presence**

_Who could ever forget his essence?_

Saya looked up at Solomon and Solomon looked down at her. His embrace loosened into a loose hug, bracing himself to hold Saya if she began to weep. He touched her face, wiping way a few tears that were visible on her cheeks,

**Saya, **

**My beautiful goddess**

**How sadness had plagued countenance **

**I love you **

**Will my word do?**

Saya smiled and her eyes cleared of the impending tears; now they were shining with happiness and relief.

_Say you love me and it's truth you speak_

_Please tell me I'm not weak_

_Compose me with words of sunshine_

_Solace me with reminders of warmth_

_Say you need me with you_

_Forever and in death_

_That's all I ask of you_**  
**

**You know he's gone,**

**That you've won**

**I will be your guidance in the darkness **

**As long as you're with me**

**I shall be your guidance  
**

Saya walked away from him and smiled at him. She looked so happy and filled with relief. She opened her mouth; she was standing up to the shadows, condescending them. She would not do their biding as her curse promised.

_All I want is liberation_

_A promise of living with no lie_

_And with you_

_Always promising me_

_Freedom in your arms_

_To deliver me_

**Than say you'll spend every evening with me**

**Let me enrapture you from your lonely world  
**

**Say you need me with you**

**Here to hold you and to guide you**

**Anywhere you travel **

**Let me follow you  
**

**That is all I ask of you**

Saya neared him and her body closed the space between them. Solomon took her hands lovingly and smiled.

_Say you'll spend with me every moment_

_Of our life_

_Take my hand and I will follow too_

_That's all I ask of you_

_Say you'll always stay with me through ever encumber_

**(Say you'll always stay with me through ever encumber)**

_Say you'll stay with me through the fall and summer_

**(Say you'll stay with me through the fall and summer)**

_Promise me, you'll share with me everything_

**(Promise me, you'll share with me everything)**

_And when we are left with nothing you'll be my everything  
_

**(And when we are left with nothing you'll be my everything)**

They kissed. Solomon spun Saya around and the kiss didn't end until a long minute later. They looked into each other's eyes and took a breath. They braced their lungs for the next verse of their song.

_Say you love me_

**You know I do and you can see**

They kissed again, this time more passionately and carelessly. Saya dropped the blue rose she held, completely forgetting about her blood-lover, Phantom. Their arms wrapped around their bodies; embracing and savoring each other. The kiss parted and they began to sing again.

_Wherever you go I'll go too_

**(Wherever you go I'll go too)**

_Love me, that's all I ask of you_

**(Love me, that's all I ask of you)**

They were about to kiss again but Saya pulled back and smiled.

"The performance," Saya said. Solomon kissed her unexpectedly and Saya smiled beneath his lips. Once the kiss parted they took hands and walked toward the door, unlocked it and prepared to go back to the stage.

_Order your fine horses now_

_I'll wait at the door_

**Saya I'll love you for now**

**And for evermore **

The door was halfway shut as they entered, the last of their song seeping through.

_You'll be here to hold me_

_To solace and to hear me..._

Phantom walked out of the shadows and crouched before the rose that Saya had dropped. He picked it up and looked at him numbly, he was disappointed and upset.

_**I sculpted your voice to match the angels**_

_**Imbued you with pure wings  
**_

_**And **_

_**This is how you repay me?**_

_**You forget me and betray me...**_

_**He was bound to love you**_

_**The moment he heard us sing**_

_**Saya... **_

He held the rose to his chin and he let out a soft sob. His angel...How could his angel betray him? How could his angel kiss another when his lips were the first she's ever touched by means of blood? His sobs soon diminished and began growls of anger, he crushed the blue bloom he held; the petals falling onto the ground. He flew up into the sky and shouted;

_**You will rue the night you dare not do...!  
**_

_**That of what the Vampire asked of YOU!  
**_


	14. Never Wear a Mask

_Underline Italic, others singing _

* * *

A month passed since Saya's and Solomon's confession of love. The Phantom...Surprising hadn't visited Saya in a while. She felt untroubled and content; after all she had Solomon. One night, when the moon was perfectly lit and accompanied by many shining stars, Solomon took her out to the lake. 

"Solomon, it's such a beautiful evening. Why did you bring me out here?" Saya asked sweetly and her eyes shined beautiful. Solomon cupped her chin and kissed her lips softly. He smiled against her lips and once the kiss parted he began to speak.

"Saya, I was only supposed to be a guest at the Opera House for a few weeks. Do you know why I stayed longer?" Solomon asked kindly. Saya blushed and smiled, too flattered to speak.

"Because I love you, Saya. And I ready to ask you something," Solomon said as he got down on one knee and took Saya's hand.

"Saya, will you be my bride?" Solomon asked. Saya blushed and smiled, tears of joy coming to her eyes.

"Yes! Yes I will!" Saya cheered. Solomon took a ring box out of his pocket and took out the ring. It was white gold and set with a crimson ruby that resembled Saya's eyes flawlessly. He placed the ring on her left ring finger and they hugged amorously.

"I love you so much Solomon!" Saya cheered as she parted the hug. She looked down at her ringed hand and frowned softly. Solomon stood up and set a hand on her shoulder and took her other hand with his free hand.

"What is wrong, Saya?" Solomon asked, looking at her concernedly.

"I just think some people will not take this nicely so early. What of a...A secret engagement?!" Saya asked cheerfully, trying to cast her doubts of Phantom away. It was strange, why was Phantom suddenly coming into her mind now? He was gone! Wasn't he? Or so cleverly hidden that Saya no longer searched for him?

Solomon smiled and took her hands.

"How romantic my dear. What do you suggest?" Solomon asked.

"I will put the ring on a necklace so I can wear it. To know that you love me and in hopes that, someday, _everyone_ will accept our love," Saya said contently.

"Wonderful my dear! When do you think we will tell them?" Solomon asked. Saya looked at him and a chill ran down her spine. She looked to the side and into the trees, she felt like she was being watched. She felt that she was hunted and salvation was not to ensue. Then she turned her head to Solomon and held back her worried tears.

"Joel's birthday party! Everyone we know will be there and it's a fair time from now!" Saya cheered.

"That's a wonderful idea my dear!" Solomon agreed.

_Oh God, please, do not let him hear what I have said,_ Saya prayed to God.

* * *

Joel's party was set in early June; two weeks after Solomon's proposal to Saya. It was set in the evening time and...the most decadent of all kinds of parties...It was set to be a Masquerade Ball and all of Joel's family and friends were invited. Soon enough that night came, and soon enough misfortune would come upon them all. 

Saya and Solomon entered the Opera House's lobby, which was big enough to be a ballroom. Music played and almost everyone was dancing and wearing mask. Others were either getting drunk, talking, or eating; either way they chose it was still very fun.

_Think of it...A secret engagement_

Saya held the ring on her necklace. She wore a beautiful pink dress that matched her beautiful countenance and flesh flawlessly. Solomon embraced her and smiled.

"But, what do have to hide? You promised me that we would tell everyone tonight," Solomon said sweetly and leaned into kiss her. Saya pulled away from the kiss and smiled.

"Promise me..." Saya started.

_You will understand in time_

They joined in with everyone on the dancing ground, a song filled the air as people gathered on the staircase with Joel, Amshel, Annemarie, Nathan, and James. Solomon and Saya joined hands and watched as they danced to amuse the remaining guests. They laughed and smiled and joined with the singing.

_Masquerade!_

_A party with no name_

_Masquerade!_

_A party with no face!_

_Masquerade!_

_With no face to identify_

_No name to know is true _

_There's no need to hold back our secrets _

_Masquerade!_

_What a better night for this ball?!_

_No more worries on appearance_

_No more enemies to see_

_And at the least...!_

_It's a Masquerade!_

_For who could name that face?_

_Masquerade!_

_A party with no name!_

_Masquerade!_

_A party with no name!_

_With no face to identify _

_No name to know is true_

_Masquerade!_

_There's no need to hold back our secrets_

_Masquerade!_

_What a fun night...!_

The lights went somber as everyone turned their attention to the masked figure at the top of right staircase. The Vampire of the Opera! He was dressed more elegantly but his mask was the same. He had a sword at his side, in a sheath, and a leather folder in his hand. Solomon and Saya looked at him with an overwhelmed expression, completely petrified. He began to amble down the stairs, he held up his hand to beckon his guests.

_**Why so silent my dear guests?**_

**_I bid you all welcome_**

He chuckled as he held up his hand so everyone could get a good look at the folder in his hands.

_**Have you listened to the song I've taught?**_

_**I have written an Opera **_

_**And now I have the finished scrolls!**_

_**Nothing But Blackness!**_

He threw the folder to the marble floor and continued walking. He drew his sword and placed the tip in his other hand while holding the hilt with the other. He smirked, awaiting a rebuttal. When no one responded with the slightest sound he frowned in disappointment.

_**What?**_

_**No response?**_

_**How impolite**_

He came to the part of the stairs where Joel and his friends stood before him. He smirked and pointed his sword to Amshel and Joel, though he didn't move it any further.

_**Why hello,**_

_**Old masters**_

_**You must learn to never trust a vampire**_

_**Or grant it hope **_

He waved his sword in front of their faces and chuckled. Solomon, who took advantage of this distraction, whispered in Saya's ear that he had to get his sword. Saya nodded her head and Solomon immediately left. Saya had to stay, to insure that no one would get hurt.

_**Your place is sufficing music!**_

He turned to Annemarie and pointed his sword to her collarbones. Annemarie gasped as he bared his fangs. Phantom smirked and chuckled. He slid the tip of his sword to her throat, as if ready to slice it and end her singing days.

_**And Annemarie must learn that voice is a gift**_

_**That is not to be distorted by meaningless acts!**_

He reversed the direction of his sword and deftly placed it in its sheathe. He turned to Saya and grinned evilly; Saya's breathing became heavy as she looked at him.

_**Now, for tonight's star,**_

_**Miss Saya Otonashi  
**_

Everyone's attention turned to Saya who stood still and shocked. She looked as if she was going to gasp into tears, yet, also amazed. Phantom began to amble toward her in a calm, steadied manner. Saya tried to look away but her eyes from frozen on him. His spell was working its evil deeds on her defenseless mind.

**_It's no doubt she works hard_**

**_Without question her voice is miraculous _**

**_But she still has much to learn_**

**_If she is returned to my bed_**

**_I'll teach her_**

**_I'll teach her_**

Saya walked toward him, in somewhat of a trance. Phantom walked toward her as well; until they were only a foot apart. Phantom's gaze turned to the necklace around her neck. He grabbed it and tore it off, waving his fisted hand and the necklace with it.

_**Our chains are not to broken like twine**_

He leaned into her face and in a raspy operatic voice he sang;

_**YOU BELONG TO ME!**_

Solomon came running in then, with his sword in hand. However, the Phantom was gone with Saya's ring. Everyone looked at her and backed away a few steps.

"By God...What was that man?" one asked.

_Oh, it's not fair!_ Saya thought with sadness and distress in her mental voice. She felt at the place where her ring touched her chest, tears coming to her eyes.

* * *


	15. The Cementry Is Her Sanctuary

The party ended early that night, Saya went to her room and stared at the mirror. Still, she had no reflection which only manifested what she was. Solomon hugged her from behind and solaced her. Everyone left, all except Joel and Amshel. Joel and Amshel explained that the _Vampire of the Opera_ was just a stage act to entertain everyone at the party. However, Saya was not well and would therefore recede to chambers.

"I-I should've believed you. I should have searched harder. Silver dims the smell of vampire blood for a while. I'm sorry," Solomon apologized.

"It's not your fault," Saya said softly. Saya pulled back from his embraced and locked her chamber doors. She turned to Solomon and gazed at him numbly.

"Solomon, I want you to tell me everything about the _Vampire of the Opera_. Everything, why he hates, kills, and has-has done this to me," Saya said. Solomon blinked.

"Very well, I suggest you sit down," Saya sat down on her bed, Solomon sat next to her. He took her hand and began to speak.

"I told you why he kills, and not of his past and why he hates so. Phantom was born a vampire, I do not know when but it appears quite a while back. Anyhow, I was informed that since he was born he was hounded by Vampire Hunters. He was captured and experimented on when he was a child until he ceased aging; when his powers were fully matured. He escaped but was pursued relentlessly, being beaten, stabbed, and nearly killed like when he was child. Throughout those years he sang to keep hope; his Opera, and with that he began to hate and kill. The hunters ceased coming because he was so powerful. Joel and Amshel came to him years before you born and offered him the job of being an experiment."

"This intrigued him because they were the owners of an Opera House. He knew there he would find the one he needed to _bring him to life_. To show him the love he was never given. And if he didn't he'd kill the people he victimized. That's when he was brought to you, you were his student. He was to teach you his music so you'd be his when the time came. That's why when you sleep you hear him singing. When you were fourteen, he decided to disappear to see if his plans were accomplished. That's all I know," Solomon said. Saya looked down at her lap; her blood-mate had _never_ known love. He had never known innocence or warmth; only coldness, pain, hatred, and sin. And it was that that supplied his vice and dispassionate heart. Saya looked back up Solomon and smiled.

"Thank you," Saya said and she set a hand on his face.

"Can I be alone, darling?" Saya asked. Solomon nodded his head and left, Saya locked the doors again. She rummaged through her wardrobe; she was looking for a black gown. She was going to visit her sister's grave at dawn; she had to see her sister. She needed to ask her sister for forgiveness.

* * *

The morning was very cloudy and chilly; Saya walked out of her room. Solomon was probably in the attic preparing to sleep. Saya was wearing a long black funeral gown and a cloak to keep her body safe. In her hand, tied together with black ribbons, were the blue roses Phantom had given her. She would present them before her sister's sepulcher. 

She exited the Opera House were a carriage was waiting.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"To the cemetery please. To The Otonashi Tomb," Saya said as she sat down in the carriage.

* * *

Solomon was preparing to enter his coffin after checking to see if Hagi was alright; he was in hibernation. He looked out the attic window where the dim gray sunlight shined through; this kind of daylight was no threat to him. He saw Saya and his eyes widened. She was out in daylight...Phantom could be pursuing her! He grabbed his sword but soon fell to the ground. The fatigue, he was consuming too much energy. He was turned by young vampire blood, his fatigue would come sooner. Saya, on the other hand, appeared to be turned by an old vampire, her fatigue would come later. Solomon would have to run after her if possible. By the time he was out of the Opera House Saya was gone from his sight. 

_She was wearing all black and carrying roses...The cemetery! _

He began to run, only to succumb to the fatigue while doing so. About halfway his running began to slow and his body was forced to walk. The sun was draining him of energy, despite it wasn't out all the way. And, if he used his wings he would instantly fall to the ground and slumber, certain to die.

"Don't worry, Saya. I'll meet you there and keep you safe," Solomon panted.

* * *

Saya arrived at the cemetery and entered the gates. She looked all around; her sister's sepulcher was amid of the cemetery and would take a few minutes to walk to. She opened her mouth; tears shed from her eyes and she began to sing. She ambled toward her sister's sepulcher and sang her entreat of forgiveness. 

_Do you remember_

_The games we use to play?_

_Singing and laughing_

_Even when the rain came?_

_During cold winters we played in the snow_

_During the summer we swam in lake_

_Such sweet memories, _

_And our last pure affliction_

_Yearning to hear you sing again_

_Praying to see your face again_

_Hoping you'll hear me..._

_Heed my song and forgive me_

_Please deliver me _

_From this nightmarish reality_

_Where sweet black shadows shed crimson tears_

_Whispering proverbs of music in my head_

_Pure white sunshine glistening on my tears_

_Laughing at me when I do not see it _

_Please forgive me,_

_For not trying harder to save you  
_

_The only one I loved back then  
_

_Forgive me,_

_For crying, bleeding, and deceiving for him_

_My life is in him and I feel him in me_

_Please forgive me,_

_I feel so forsaken and hopeless_

_But please_

_Teach me to live and to forgive_

_Please dry the tears that shed  
_

_So many years_

_Crying for my fears_

_With no solace from an angel_

She came to the stairs of her sister's sepulcher and sat down on the third step. She gazed up at the closed stone doors and held back her tears to sing. She hoped that if her sister was an angel she would hear her prayers and answer. She was in so much denial that she needed to know if there was an angel watching her.

_As I weep I know it's for you  
_

_Please forgive me_

_As I help him paint the night he supplies  
_

_In his bed,_

_I am forever burdened with crimson tears _

_Please forgive me_

She dropped the roses and her head titled downward, tears still shedding. Suddenly a sweet sound filled the air; Diva's voice. Saya looked up at the sepulcher in sad astonishment. Her heart filled with a warm sensation; hope and joy. Her tears seemed to warm with faith and she smiled somewhat. Her mind flooded with the sweet sound of her sister's voice.

_**Dear beloved,**_

_**So forlorn, so lost  
**_

_**Yearning to hold me again**_

Saya stood up and opened her mouth, the tears ceased.

_Mysterious voice, I hear you... _

_Sister...Angel..._

_Lover...Or Phantom?  
_

_Who can this be?  
_

_**(Have you forgotten about angels?)**_

_Enduring such painful longings_

_To meet my deliverer_

_Could this be my angel's whispers?  
_

The tomb doors opened and a shadowed being stepped forward. The being was cloaked by a cape but the being's voice remained the same. The being held out its hand and the being's mouth formed a smile. Saya stared at the being with warm, shocked eyes. The remains of her tears disappearing in their corners.

_**Too long you've lived in solitude**_

_**Broken away from our bond**_

_Praying that my heart goes against you_

_But,_

**_(But,) _**

_It begs for you!_

**_(It begs for me!) _**

The being's voice changed to a hypnotizing sound, Saya began to ambled toward the being. Phantom was singing to her now. He flourished his cape away and sung his hypnotizing enchantment. Saya's mind was weak with hope, it was much easier to bewitch her when she was like that. However, his mind tricks would grow thin soon.

_Angel of heaven!_

_**(Angel of heaven!) **_

_I denied you,_

**_(You denied me,) _**

_Running from true solace_

**_(Running from true solace) _**

**(What is this?) **

_**Why turn away this salvation? **_

_(Why turn away this salvation?)_

_**Angels have come at last**_

_(Angels have come at last)_

_**Angels have come to save you  
**_

_(Angels have come to save me)_

**_Angels have come to deliver you _**

_(Please deliver me angels)_

_**I am your deliverance  
**_

**(Stop! She is defenseless!)  
**

_**Come to me my angel**_

**(For the sake of angels! Release her!)**_**  
**_

_**Come to me my angel**_

**(Saya! Saya! Open your mind!)  
**

_**Come to me my angel**_

**(Saya! Do not take his hand!)**_**  
**_

Saya stood before the Phantom, reaching out to take his hand. One moment away from taking Phantom's hand Solomon ran in from where he had been watching them. New energy filled him; fortitude to protect his lover.

**Saya! **

**He is no angel! **

"Don't be tricked Saya! He has stolen your sister's voice!" Solomon shouted. Saya stifled her hand, her mind clearing of the hypnotizing song. Phantom yelled in anger and ran at Solomon, his sword in hand. They began to fight, Saya ran at them, begging them to stop. She came too close though and Solomon's sword cut her face, causing her to fall back and her face to scar. Her blood dripped down the left side of her face but she would heal soon. The scar was along the side of her eye, from her temple to her cheekbone.

"Saya!" Solomon yelled worriedly. Solomon was really angry at this point. He struck Phantom's sword so hard that it was flung from his hand and Phantom fell to the ground. Solomon was about to strike until Saya grabbed his arm.

"Solomon! Please no! Not like this!" Saya begged. She looked down at Phantom; Solomon was more concentrated on the scar he had given her. It wasn't as terrible as he thought it would be, but it was noticeable. Solomon slid his sword back in its sheathe; he grabbed Saya's hand and they ran out of the cemetery. Phantom stood up and chuckled.

"Well then, it is now war upon you both!" he said, and with a swift billow of his cape he was gone.


	16. Fate Beckons All That Knows Death

_Underline italics Joel and Amshel singing_

**_B__old underline italics, Solomon, Amshel, and Joel singing together _**

* * *

**We have all been clueless**

**When the evidence has been before us**

**There is a way to ensnare our clever friend**

_How?_

_We're listening_

_Go on _

**We will play his game**

**Perform his work**

**But remember**

**We have the upper hand **

**For if Saya is to sing his song **

**He is certain to sing along**

_We are certain Hagi is there_

_We are certain he is armed_

_**The curtain falls**_

**_His reign will end_**

That was plan. The set was rather rushed but it was good. The rehearsals were put to there maximum limit to assure Phantom's Opera was sung and acted out perfectly. The music was beautiful, as was the stage. The background was painted to a dark star filled night with no moon. A willow tree was amid of the stage below a bridge that was connected to two spiral staircases; one at each end. The costumes were all black with really no distinction on style.

Except for Saya, who dressed in a gown that looked somewhat monk-like, but it showed off her shoulders and was black. The make-up she had to wear was a white face paint to pale her skin further. Around her eyes, blue eye-powder was brushed and red face paint trailed down from her eyes to her cheeks to make her look like she was crying crimson. Her hair was pulled back into a French-braid. She was to hold a blue rose and play the female lead; Selenea. Unlike, all the other girls.

Hagi was woken to hide on the stage to stab Phantom when the time was right, Saya had to make sure Phantom's attention was on her. Solomon would sit in the booth closest to the stage to assure that if Phantom tried to leap off stage he would not escape. The plan was tight.

And it seemed that night of the performance...Came too soon.

* * *

Solomon found Saya in the attic alone, she was trying her best not to cry. Solomon approached her, trying not to provoke more tears. 

"Solomon, I'm frightened," Saya said softly. She stood up and looked at Solomon, he saw the distress in her expression. Solomon took her hand and smiled; trying to solace her.

"Don't worry Saya, I promise that he will not live to harm you," Solomon said. Saya hugged him desperately.

"I'm not afraid that he'll hurt me, I'm afraid he'll hurt you. If he's as clever as we know he'll find a way to evade Hagi and take me away. He won't let me go. And then he'll kill you," Saya whimpered. She ended the embrace and began to walk toward the attic window.

_He'll always be there singing songs in my head_

_He'll keep playing tricks with the music in my head_

Solomon touched her shoulder, Saya looked at him pitifully.

**You said that he was just as weak as any other**

**If we don't take him down tonight he'll haunt us forever**

_You don't understand _

_I've already lost my life to him to live_

_I fear that if I betray the man who sculpted my voice  
_

_He'll win_

_Oh God I wish I could run_

_If I could _

_He kills all that's beautiful_

_He murders on pure impulse_

_I know I can't deny him_

_Oh heaven knows I wish I could_

_Oh God,_

_What terror beckons me on that stage_

_While I sing Phantom's Opera_

Solomon hugged her and rubbed her back, his breath flowed through her hair

**Saya,**

**Don't be afraid**

**He won't hurt you anymore**

**I am here to deliver you **

**To grant you rapture and free you**

Saya looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"If he takes me away...I want you to know where his lair is," Saya began.

* * *

**_Sing for me my angel_**

**_Tonight_**

**_I regret having to cut our duet short_**

_**But this fantasy grows insipid  
**_

_**Open the doors**_

_**Let the audience in**_

_**Let my Opera begin!**_

He flew from his lair and soon landed on the Opera House roof. Tonight he would make Saya his _forever_. _  
_


	17. The Gates of No Return

_I__talic Underlined is other opera singers singing_**_  
_**

* * *

**_  
Nothing But Black  
_**

The curtains opened and the Opera singers on stage converged in a group to dance and sing.

_A tale of no returning_

_Dare to enter the gates_

_Staring at fate,_

_(Ahohhhohohh) _

_Only one seen figure_

_(You'll have to die to live to witness)_

_For what pains lie ahead?_

_What sins will we atone for?_

_What lies beyond these gates? _

_Could it be death?_

_(...DEEEATH!) _

The Opera singers fluttered about like ballet dancers before they moved backstage. The next two singers came on stage, in front of the giant willow tree between the two spiral stair cases. They were back to back, staring at either side of the stage. They each a stage sword in their hand.

_Where am I?_

_Dear old friend,_

_Nothing but blackness I see_

They drew their swords and pointed them toward the sky and twirled to face each other, clashing swords before putting them back in their sheathes. The other male singer began to sing.

_Another realm_

_Different life  
_

_I will return to bring you through the gates_

_Of which there is no returnin_g

They both exited the stage and Saya came on with a frown. Her makeup matching the background setting. She carried a blue rose in her hand. She walked to the middle of the stage and then looked up at the audience.

_These visions of these people_

_Constant in my head_

_With each evening's pass,_

_In which sorrow and euphoria thrive  
_

_I grip the rose I hold_

_My palm bleeds crimson but the rose petals do not match_

_They are blue,_

_Subtly tainted with the most tempting sin_

_There is nothing,_

_And I wonder_

_Will I enter the Gates of No Return? _

Phantom entered out from behind the willow tree as Saya sat upright, admiring the plush petals of the blue rose in her hand. The bottom of her dress strewn about over her legs and the floor. Her head tilted toward the ground and her mouth frowning. Phantom's cape was draped over his arm, to cover his body, he began to sing. The audience looked petrified.

_AhahAHAHAHohah _

_**(The hunter stalks only what he loves and then ravens his prey) **_

_**You have come here,**_

_**To assent to your darkest whim**_

_**In your soul you've already succumb to that whim**_

_**Which you so desperately wish is not there**_

_**Completely succumb to it**_

_**Defenseless and hopeless **_

**_Now you are with me_**

**_The whim you so desperately envy  
_**

He neared her as he sang the verse. Saya looked up at him as she recognized his voice. She stood up, still holding the rose. Her face was still as was her posture. Back ground dancers entered, moving slowly into a dark ballet with their partners. Her focus was completely on him as was his focus on her.

**_No second thoughts, you've decided  
_**

**_Now my darkly angelic lover  
_**

**_It is time to pay the price _**

Phantom held out his hand to her, offering it to Saya as he stood a foot from her. Saya looked at his hand sadly and then looked up at him dubiously. She looked at Solomon, who stood up from his booth in a shock. But, he nodded his head and Saya turned back to Phantom. He billowed his elegant collared cape and smirked.

**_Give me your hand_**

Saya took his hand, he pulled her forward gently as he walked along the stage backwards. She looked at him solely and started to sing. Phantom twirled her and then pulled her up against him, almost like they were doing the waltz. His arms were around her, his mouth near her neck. Saya closed her eyes passionately and sang.

_(My hand with yours)_

_(We will open the gates using our hands)_

**_Our blood-written fantasies come to its final chapter_**

**_In your soul you have already succumb to never going back  
_**

**_Completely succumb to me now that you are mine  
_**

**_Past Gates of No Return  
_**

_(AhhahhahhhahhhahahahahahaAHHH!) _

**_What flaming desire will overcome us?_**

**_What eyes and caresses will seduce us?_**

**_What bewitching passion will intoxicate us?_**

**_Before we enter the Gates of No Return _**

Saya pushed him away from her, ambling only a few steps to stage right. She had to sing, she couldn't run. She turned to him, partially looking at the audience but mostly up at Solomon. Phantom's eyes narrowed at Solomon, but he made sure his face was toward Saya.

_I have come here,  
_

_Only knowing one reason why  
_

_The other mystified _

_I know what disquieting kismet is imminent  
_

She turned to face Phantom fully, tears smudging the makeup on her face but she kept her voice at bay.

_Now I am here with you_

_I have decided  
_

_I know your heart is lifeless with coldness_

_Yet,_

_In me decades of forsaken warmth pulse through my veins  
_

_It is time to leave these questions and thoughts behind_

_I've chosen to pursue my Phantom of Light  
_

_Through the Gates of No Return_

_I've decided my fate _

_**(The Gates of No Return) **_

They walked toward each other and soon they were face to face, singing. Phantom twirled her again and pulled her into his arms, his hands over hers. Saya's back against his chest and Phantom's arms around her waist. Saya leaned back a little, her head resting on his shoulder. They closed their eyes and sang.

**_O_****_ur blood and heart the same_**

_(Our blood and heart the same)_**_  
_**

**_I feel your envy run white through veins_**

_(I feel your envy run white through my veins)_**_  
_**

**_Into passion flaming with white sin  
_**

_(Into passion flaming with white sin)_**_  
_**

**_We are nearing the Gates of No Return_**

_(We are nearing the Gates of No Return)_**_  
_**

They parted and walked downstage, staring at each other. Saya dropped her rose on the ground and began to sing. They came to the staircases, they slowly walked up to the bridge that connected the staircases.

_OahahahahahaHAH _

_The gates,_

_Where only living death is the key_

_How long are we to wait until we're alive?  
_

_When will our flesh become warm?  
_

They were half way up the stairs. Saya sang as best as possible and kept her eye contact with Phantom. Phantom was smirking subtly, which made Saya want to run. However, she knew that this song was a signal, this was her mission; to sing.

_When will the blue roses burst into bloom?_

_When will our hearts beat the same?_

_When will the forlorn adore finally drive us to MAD-ness? _

They came to the bridge, walking toward each other and leaving their cloaks/capes behind. Saya fell into Phantom's arms, they entered the comfort of each other's embrace and began to sing. Saya leaning back like she did before.

**_Past the Gates of No Return _**

_(Past the Gates of No Return) _

**_Alas t_****_his life,_**

_(Alas this life,)_**_  
_**

**_This cheated game is at its end  
_**

_(This cheated game is at its end)_**_  
_**

**_No going back_**

_(No going back)_**_  
_**

**_As we open the Gates of No Return_**

_(As we open the Gates of No Return) _

Phantom pulled Saya to the rail of the bridge, they both looked out to the audience. Their duet continuing.

**_Hand in hand_**

_(Hand in hand)_**_  
_**

**_Let's cross the gates of which no one has returned_**

_(Ahhahhahhahhhahhh...) _

Phantom grabbed both her hands and pulled her forward into his arms. He looked into her eyes and smiled. His hand on the back of her neck, the other around her waist.

**_Let me be the only one with you_**

**_As we enter the Gates of No Return_**

**_Lost voices whispering their proverbs in our ears_**

**_I am the only one with you now_**

**_Love me,_**

**_Hopeless passion is all we have left_**

**_Love is all I want from yo...!_**

Suddenly, Hagi threw a dagger at Phantom and it sliced into his back. Smoke wisped into the air from his wound, the dagger was silver. The curtains closed. The audience gasped, thinking this was part of Opera. Saya ran back to the staircase, and then turned around to sing her last words.

_Never_

_Can I fathom the pain your love have inflicted on me_

Phantom pulled the dagger from his back. He lunged at Saya and grasped her shoulders. Forcing her to look into his face, almost seeing the man behind the mask.

**_Turn around and face your fate!_**

_(Ahhahahah) _

Then he pulled her into his arms and flied away, disappearing into the shadows. The last wisp of their duet;

**_Gates of No Re-TURN_**!

The plan had failed.

* * *

They were in the sky, Saya struggled in Phantom's arms. She smelled the ocean, they were near Phantom's lair. 

**_Now we go to abode of my crimson despondence_**

**_To the prison of my unholy incentive_**

**_Damn the blackness of our love darker then hell!_**

They arrived at the cliff and landed. Saya struggled to escape his grasp but Phantom kept her in his arms. He was grimacing at her wryly with a small trace of betrayal.

_**Why do you ask why I bite when there's no reason to ask?**_

_**This curse,**_

_**Unbearable to any mortal**_

_**Learn to comprehend the wickedness of our own immortality**_

He flew her down to the beach and pulled her into the cave-tunnel. He began to continue his song, his betrayal and pain cemented into one melody. Saya still struggled; grabbing the walls, screaming, and resisting but Phantom was stronger than her.

**_Hunted, scarred, and burned by all_**

**_No love, solace, only pain to befall  
_**

**_No pity or compassion from anyone_**

**_No need to repent what's been done_**

**_My love_**

Phantom pulled her up the staircase and pushed her against the wall, grasping her neck. He forced her to look into his mask, seeing the anger and pain. They stood before Saya's so-called wedding gown.

_**Why?**_

_**Why?!**_

* * *

Solomon and Hagi arrived at the cliff, Hagi fell to his knees. He was still weak do to his injury. Solomon looked at him pitifully and groaned in frustration but sympathized. 

"Stay here, I will get Saya. Stop anyone who tries to pursue if you can," Solomon said.

"You can't stop him alone," Hagi said feebly.

**I must try**

**To save the woman I love  
**

* * *

Phantom had torn away Saya's Opera costume, forcing her to change into the wedding dress. It was beautiful, it fit her angelic countenance flawlessly with no masquerade. Phantom gave her the privacy to change. Saya approached him when she finished, tears dried on her face and makeup smudged. It looked as if she was weeping the beautifully sin-tainted colors of her curse. 

_Have you lost your emotion in your quest for vengeance?_

_Am I now forever bound to your lust for blood?_

Saya neared him, somewhat angrily as she sang. Phantom turned to her and chuckled. He neared her, his cold breath touching her face.

**_This curse which compels me to indulge my hunger with blood _**

**_The same curse that has forbid me the pleasure of warm flesh_**

He lifted his hand, attempting to touch her face which glistened with the dried emotion he so adored to see her possess. Saya turned her head and Phantom's hand set on her shoulder, admiring how warm her flesh felt. While his flesh remained so cold and ashen with the very essence of emotional starvations, including the lonesomeness that was a partial cause.

**_This vampirism that has hurt all I love_**

**_This curse_**

**_This innate infection that rejects our love_**

**_But now, my angel_**

**_Savor me and accept your fate_**

**_An eternity of this bloodthirsty ache  
_**

**_Inside of you _**

Phantom placed Saya's engagement ring on Saya's left ring finger and smiled impishly. Saya walked around him to a mirror which proved useless. She tugged away its coverings, only to see she had no bodily reflection. Nonetheless, her transparent reflection displayed her curse. She turned to Phantom; her darkly lover.

_This curse inflicts no terror on me now_

_The terror's in your soul_

_Where the true malice derives  
_

Phantom looked at her and then smiled as he heard a faint sound from behind the silver gates. He turned his head to see Solomon.

**_Silence my dear_**

**_We have a guest_**

Saya turned her head to face what he was looking at so slyly.

"Solomon!" she yelled and ran toward him. However, Phantom stopped her and chuckled.

**_Ah, _**

**_Saya's vampire of light_**

**_This is indeed a fair delight_**

**_I was rather hoping you'd come_**

He wrapped his arms around Saya's shoulders to torture both Saya and Solomon. Saya wriggled and continued to look at Solomon, begging for help.

_**Now that wish is real **_

"Let me go!" Saya begged softly.

_**You have truly made my night**_

**Do what you like with me**

**But please free her!**

**Do what you wish to me**

**But please free her!**

Phantom released Saya and grinned evilly. He turned to her in displeasure and malice.

**_Your lover makes a passionate plea_**

_Please Solomon,_

_It's useless_

**I love her!**

**Does that mean nothing?**

**I love her!**

**Show some humanity!**

_**The world showed no humanity to me! **_

**Please free her**

**I see her**

**Please free her**

_**(My guest)**_

Phantom pulled the lever to open the gates and Solomon stepped in. Phantom neared him, he sauntered toward Solomon with a smirk. He stepped into the water that surrounded them, normally he would walk around the pool but now was a special occasion.

_**My guest,**_

_** Salutations  
**_

_**Our lover is in good hands**_

_**Did you think that I would laden her with pain?**_

_**Why would I make her suffer for your sin?!**_

Suddenly the gates behind Solomon were closed and Phantom reached into the water beneath him. His gloved hands pulled up a silver chain and he whipped it at Solomon, chaining Solomon to the gate. Solomon's sword had been tossed to the ground and it sank into the pool. Phantom sang as he tethered Saya's lover to the gate. The silver burning into the exposed parts of Solomon's skin.

_**Order your fine horses now!**_

_**Raise your sword to the level of my heart**_

_**Nothing can save you now but her discretion,**_

_**Saya!**_

Phantom turned to Saya as he finished bounding Solomon. Solomon's blood dripped into the water and his skin burned white in some areas. Phantom angrily walked toward Saya, and cinched her forearm so tightly it bruised. He pulled her hair and forced her to look at him and then at Solomon.

**_Spend your immortality with me_**

**_Trade his life for your love  
_**

**_Deny me and you weep in your lover's ashes_**

**_This is the choice_**

**_This is what lies beyond the Gates of No Return!_**

Saya stood still and wept as she stared at Phantom at Solomon. She yanked her arm away and stepped back, the tears streaming slowly down her face as she tried to suppress them. She choked on her sadness; not wanting to decide. There had to be a way around all this? Her throat tensed but she managed to articulate what she felt.

_The tears I have shed for your gory sin,_

_Chill and turn to tears of resent!_

Saya cried, holding back the tears. Phantom walked past her and grabbed his silver sword. Then he began walking toward Solomon and their pleas and threats began. Phantom looked at Saya evilly and angrily, knowing that either way Saya chose he would win.

**(Saya, please forgive me) **

_Please angels, why do not reason?  
_

**(I'll die to free you)**

_Please answer me this one and once time  
_

**_(No time for pity) _**

_**(All your cries for help) **_

**(Say you love me so I will not die in vain)  
**

**_No use for clemency or humanity_**

**(Saya I will always love you)**

**_No use in denying me_**

Phantom pointed his sword at Solomon's heart, he was nowhere near his flesh but if he were to throw the sword it would mean an instant demise to ashes for Solomon.

**_Either way you choose_****  
**

**(Either way you choose)**

**_There's blood to stain_**

**(There's blood to stain)**

_**So do you spend a thousand eternities with me?**_

_**Or do you burn your lover to ashes?**_

**Why should I make her suffer you to spare me?**

_Darkly lover,_

**(Don't cry love, Saya)**

_**You've already decided**_

_(Please have mercy)_

**Don't throw your life away for mine **

_**(You're far past the Gates of No Return)**_

_(Why have you not wings of an angel?)_

**(I fought so hard to free you) **

**_Now you see what world lies beyond the gates_**

_Darkly lover,_

_**(You've passed through the Gates of No Return)**_

_You betray me_

There was silence, Saya stood still and wept silently.

"I gave you all I have blindly," Saya whimpered, her voice still bold and pitiful.

"You test my patience. Now decide!" Phantom commanded. Saya looked at him and then at Solomon, she mouthed _I love you _and then her gaze turned back to Phantom.

_Charming Creature of Night_

_What kind of tragedy have you bore with?  
_

She approached him, not caring about the water she was stepping into. Phantom looked at her shockingly and tiredly. He panted softly, wondering why Saya wasn't stating her answer. Saya's face neared his, she set her hands on his chest.

_Daylight give me courage to warm  
_

_The throbbing heart you own_

She kissed him; their lips pressing against one another's. Saya had never kissed Phantom. Phantom had kissed Saya before, but so hollowly and desperately. Saya poured all her passion into the kiss, feeling Phantom's cold lips burn against her own. Her mortal passion for Phantom was divulging itself. The part that couldn't help but adore her teacher, master, and lover.

Phantom's love? Heart? Passion? Was it rising finally from the cold depths of his soul from Saya's kiss? The kiss parted, tears forming in Phantom's one seen eye.

He kissed her, this time with care, passion and...Repentance? Saya's eyes shed tears of joy as he kissed her back. The kiss ended and Phantom's head tilted downward toward the water, he was smiling and crying. He dropped his sword and threw his mask into the water. He looked up at Saya, Saya smiled happily and sadly. Phantom's face consumed by the joy of the throb in his _heart_. He looked so human to her now with his smile and tears.

"Take her, forget me, forget all of this...Leave me alone..." Phantom said softly, walking away and giving Saya a gentle nudge toward Solomon. His long black hair covering his unmasked face. Saya ran to Solomon, assisting him in removing the chains. She seemed to not care if her palms burnt.

"...Forget all you've seen..." he whispered. The chains on Solomon where gone. Phantom walked up to his alter, ready to recede to his chambers to sorrowfully repent in peace.

**_Runaway and never tell_**

_**Never speak again**_

_**Of the angels in hell **_

He turned and saw Saya hugging Solomon. His heart pounded with hatred and passion. He jerked forward to them, his hands balling into fists. His hair swaying front and back from his handsome face. His human face that he had secretly longed to unmask.

**_Leave me now!_**

**_Go now and leave me!_**

Phantom receded into his chambers.

* * *

Solomon opened the gate and offered his hand to Saya. Saya looked back the open doorway that led to Phantom's chambers. 

_There is something I must d_o

Saya walked away from him and slowly entered Phantom's chambers. Phantom sat before the organ he played, weeping and softly singing. His gaze turned to Saya, who stand trembling and happy. Saya walked toward him and touched his face, he was just a compassionate as any other human now. His heart was _human_ now. Phantom hugged her, his head digging into her shoulder.

**_Saya, I love you_**

**_Please forgive me_**

He whimpered (operatically) Saya gently pushed back his embrace and placed her engagement ring in his hand.

"No matter what sins you have not atoned for..." Saya said, setting a hand on his face. Brushing away his hair and staring into his human face. He was happy, but his lips had a frown and eyes watering, trying to suppress his joyful tears. Saya smiled and kissed him softly, giving him one last taste.

"You always be in my heart." Saya whispered and then she left with Solomon.

_(Charming Creature of Night,)_

_(You deliver me) _

Phantom watched as she and her lover walked down the tunnel way. Saya's and her lover's song ringing in his head. Only to be dominated by Diva's song and the songs of all the women he murdered.

_**You alone, **_

_**Saya **_

_**Can bring my heart to life  
**_

He lifted a silver stake from the ground, holding it over his heart.

**_The gates may have crumbled but there's still no going back!_**

**_There is no music of the darkness..._**

**_Not of the night I have created!  
_**

He was about to strike himself in the heart but ceased. He fell to his knees, weeping for forgiveness. He then stood up, walking down and up stairs, tearing through his music and striking mirrors with the silver impalement he held in his gloved hand. He soon threw the stake to the ground and fell to his knees, crying in anguish and relief. He was singing his repentance, and how he wished he had written his regrets down a long time ago.

**_What have I done?_**

**_Oh,_**

**_ Sweet angels of hell hear my prayers _**

**_What have I done?_**

**_Destroyed all that is beautiful_**

**_Even her_**

**_My salvation_**

**_I cannot live this way_**

**_I cannot die this way_**

**_I am haunting those who are_**

**_ Truly alive_**

**_I am truly pathetic _**

**_To live to wallow in my own misdeeds_**

**_I'm ravenous for blood and warmth_**

**_Now,_**

**_When the winter has melted away by my once lover's sun_**

**_I want the one thing I can never accept_**

**_Forgiveness_**

**_Oh my angel_**

**_One day sing to me a song of your own_**

**_I will wait_**

**_Oh my angel_**

**_I'll wait until the last sunrise to swill crimson once more  
_**

**_As long as it means seeing you again_**

**_Please forgive me_**

**_Angel of Light..._**

**_You deliver me_**

**_Oh fate,_**

**_Why so cruel?_**

**_Angels and Phantoms do not belong together_**

**_Angel of Light_**

**_The Creature of Night will forever disappear_**

**_For what have I..._**

**_For what I have I done?_**

**_Oh Angel of Light,_**

**_Deliver me..._**

**_Why so cruel? _**


	18. Memorable Blessings of a Gaurdian

Saya stood before the mirror in her changing room. She had no reflection, but her wedding gown lined out the curves of her body perfectly. She gently pulled the veil over her face and smiled sadly. She was getting married today, to Solomon; why was she so sullen? Her hands folded together over her stomach and she began to tremble. Her heart was laden with repentance and passion. Repentance for leaving her teacher, and passion for her lover; Solomon. She looked at the bouquet of white carnations on the desk. She picked it up and held it in her hands against her stomach. She looked down at them and took in their soft aroma. Her eyes widened in a shock as she noticed a blue rose hidden neatly under the bundle of carnations. She picked it from the bunch and looked at it. It was beautifully bloomed and bluer than any other blue rose she had received; and she only received them from one person.

_**My blessings,**_

_**Saya...**_

His voice softly rang into her head and tears began to shed from Saya's eyes; tears of relief and joy.

"Thank you," she whimpered. Her teacher was giving her his blessings; his approval of her marriage.

_Charming Creature of Night_

_You solace me_

Saya walked through the doors and ambled down the isle as the music began to play. Solomon smiled, Saya smiled back. She undertook her vow to him today and spoke the most trustworthy and dangerous words;

_I do  
_

* * *

He watched through the church window and smiled softly. He felt tears spring into his eyes but he couldn't cry. He felt anger and betrayal creep into his heart; he just wanted to bash through the window and take Saya away. He couldn't; Saya had chosen Solomon, she had given him his heart. Now, he just had to watch... 

He'd wait for his angel if she would hear his prayers.

* * *

The honeymoon was to be in Greece, they would take a train there. Saya and Solomon left that night, waiting patiently to arrive in their booth. They drank their fill of animal blood, hoping it would keep them at bay from the thirst. The full moon was nearing.

"Saya," Solomon said as touched her hand. Saya looked up at him, she was frowning. She had married the love of her life and she appeared to be so sullen.

"Are you having doubts?" Solomon asked kindly. He was very well-tempered and always tried solace and understanding before anger. That's one of the aspect Saya was grateful to have in a husband. She was very lucky to have a husband like Solomon...She was lucky to have _had_ a teacher like Phantom. And she unwarily deceived them both in subtle manners that she just wanted to forget, but she couldn't.

"It's just...I heard Phantom singing to me before the wedding," Saya said softly. Solomon's eyes widened a trifle and his worried expression softened.

"He sounded so...Happy," she said, a few tears shed from her eyes and Solomon wiped her tears away with a soft smile.

_Phantom's still here,_

_Singing songs in my head  
_

_Praying to his forsook angels for forgiveness_

_Singing his repentance_

_All because of one single kiss_

_He now loves_

**Then let him love**

**If he loves you he will let you live in happiness**

**With what satisfies you the most**

He kissed her lips softly, Saya smiled beneath his lips and moaned softly. They'd both have to wait to fully give their passion to each other and make the greatest sacrifice of all.

* * *


	19. Feelings of Passionate Regret

Phantom tore through the sheets of his music, cutting his hands with the silver impalement he used to tear them. He waved his sword about, smashing, slicing, and shattering objects. A candle-stand fell onto a drape he had used to cover the mirrors. Flames came about, he collapsed on his knees and took in the smoke. The flames burned him and he instantly healed, tears shedding, blood dripping, flesh burning white and black, hair charring...He healed all of it but his heart which remained aching with hurtful joy. Aching with passionate repentance; the angels were cruel to a demon like him.

As the flames settled he closed his eyes, face wet with tears, and fell into a slumber he had so yearned to know. He didn't want to awaken...Perhaps, he wouldn't.

Saya was his hope, and hope dies. Hope disappears and never comes back until you're dead. How he wished he had killed himself that night; and how he hoped his angel would deliver him.

The sinful blue roses would be next to shrivel like his hope.

* * *

Saya and Solomon arrived in Greece a few days later, actually, Saya felt they arrived a bit too early. She had left the blue rose behind, at the church. Perhaps Phantom had retrieved it and left. What had he done now that Saya was gone? Easily, he would have killed her for betraying him. Kill her with his bare hands with all the pain and anger that had been sliced into him. 

Was she...Starting to love him like she loved Solomon? She remembered when Phantom first mated with her. It wasn't lovemaking, it wasn't just intercourse either. Phantom gave her music, angelic notes, and his passion. She thanked him for that. He gave her an immortal nectar that would allow her keep her voice and remember; he gave her his heart and poured a piece of himself into her. He beckoned her soul into his arms and only asked to be loved like he had always yearned for...In return for all he had given her. Those were things that not even Solomon could provide for her. Solomon had given her his heart, his promise, and his everything. But, there was something inside her. Something that was empty and craving to be fed. Something in her heart was aching for Phantom; aching to kiss him again and sing to him.

Perhaps, she was just nervous of being with Solomon. Solomon had sacrificed himself for her. He said he'd die for her happiness that night. The night Phantom had taken her away, threatened that he kill everyone she loved if she did not marry him; and Solomon came. Out of love, both of those men, were willing to do the most wicked or sacrificing biding for her.

The only doubt she had now was; _Did I marry the right man?_

All she knew that it was her and Solomon's honeymoon night. Was she ready to make the greatest sacrifice and give all her passion, devotion, and heart to Solomon? Had she not already devoted everything to her music; the music that Phantom taught her. Did she have more devotion for her master's music, her angel sculpted voice, or for her lover?

Or more devotion and passion to the composer of that darkly angelic music?

Her heart was lost and she did not know which path to follow.

_Angel of Night,_

_Black and white winged immortals_

_Howling their proverbs into the night_

_Merging their souls despite they were so..._

_Diverse_

_Different minds,_

_Different hearts and memories_

_Nothing but tribulations to ensue_

_Nothing good that can last long enough the savor _

_Only affliction to endure _

_Love spilt through the sea that segregated us_

_Crimson in tears but not from our eyes_

_What path did we choose that night?_

_What song has been wrought into the night?_

_Angel of Night,_

_I beg that you sing to me again_

_Guide me through the shadows that not even_

_A lover's hand could find with blind eyes_

Saya sat still by the window for a moment, waiting of her teacher's voice but he was no longer there. She felt tears begin to stream from her eyes and a gentle hand on her face.

"Don't cry Saya," Solomon solaced her. Saya looked at him and then away. She tried to smile but couldn't; she looked up at the moon and suddenly felt her heart melt with the silverly cool light of her curse.

_When I dreamt I dreamt of him_

_He sang to me and I sang to him_

_'The moon guides the tides,_

_As it guides those who follow_

_Caressing all its gaze reaches_

_Sometimes,_

_It is the only star in the sky_

_That can guide us through the sea_

_If we trust its path and listen to the night'_

_That is what he sang to me that night_

_Sang to me the night _

_He turned me_

_Created me_

Saya's head suddenly fell against Solomon's shoulder and she began to weep. What was she doing wrong?

* * *


	20. Forbidden Love, Innocent Betrayal

"Saya, are you sure? We can wait until you think it fit," Solomon offered sweetly. He did not want to rush Saya, or hurt her like Phantom did in their blood-matings. Saya looked down at the bed and at the white silk gown she was wearing. She wasn't sure, but she knew she loved Solomon. She had only been with Phantom and no other man.

She was Solomon's now, his bride and more than just a mate.

"Yes..." she said tremulously. Solomon's hand gently brushed up against her cheek. He stroked her cheekbone with his thumb and smiled to solace Saya. Saya was not looking at him, and she looked as if she was going to cry her heart out. She was trembling and hurtfully confused.

"Are you sure? You are crying," Solomon said softly. Saya's hand touched his and she felt her tears on his slender fingers. She shut her eyes and began to weep again.

"Yes! I said yes! Please, just take the pain away!" Saya wept. Solomon nodded his head and his lips met hers. Saya's eyes shut tighter and both of their hands met. Solomon held her hands all the way as he kissed her. Not daring to go any further without an physical approval from his lover.

"Please, end the pain..." Saya whimpered. Solomon gazed at her depressed face and knew that Saya needed to be comforted. Is this solace what Saya really needed? Was she even ready or sure?

"Saya, are you sure?" Solomon asked again.

"Yes. Please, just end the pain and make me yours," Saya whispered. Solomon gently slid off her nightgown and kissed her flesh softly. The kisses proceeded along her tiny breasts, he kissed the buds softly, unlike Phantom who would bite down and drink the blood that came. Then, his lips continued downward to her tummy and he caressed the silken flesh. He quickly removed his shirt and crawled back onto Saya. Saya wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her. Her knees bent and her bent legs pressed against her lover's hips. Soon enough, they both were bare and the passion was languid.

Saya's mind was in a disarray as her husband began to caress her body with touches.

_Warm, solacing, passionate..._

Were the words that Saya could say about his touch. But...something was wrong. She felt as if their love wasn't right; like fate had cheated them. As if...fate was telling her that if she sacrificed her love to Solomon her soul would suffer hell. Had she not given her heart to Solomon? Had she not saved him from Phantom...Phantom? Why is it she had only felt absolute about her feelings when Phantom mated with her?

No! She couldn't do this to Solomon! He loved her and cherished her more than his own life! He nearly died for her, and yet, so did Phantom.

"Are you well, Saya? You look...Distressed?" Solomon asked gently as he came in contact with her core. Saya squirmed, a warmth pooled inside her. But, Solomon's touch was different, more languid and passionate than Phantom's. Saya began to groan, almost moan, as Solomon's hips moved harder against hers. The first entry came later, after sparing Saya's body the pain. Saya moaned loudly, but she did not scream her passion. Later, when the entries became faster and harder, Saya was nearly in a majestic trance because of the pleasure pooling and flooding inside her. Her mind though was not on Solomon, it was on Phantom. Images of Phantom and her together in their duets, matings, and so much more that Saya just wanted to scream as she lie beneath Solomon's body.

Phantom's and Saya's love was unjust but it was so tempting...

Saya was a wilting rose without him and needed his love to complete her.

As a small trace of the physical thrill flooded her body, Solomon's eyes widened passionately. He wanted to scream in the pleasure that consumed him.

"Phantom..." Saya's soft lips whispered passionately as she squirmed in pleasure. Solomon's eyes widened a bit more in shock. He wanted to open his mouth and almost angrily ask Saya why she had whispered Phantom's name. But, he did not want to hurt Saya, she was in enough pain already. Why hurt an angel?

Saya looked into Solomon's eyes and realized what she had done...

She had betrayed Solomon.

Her heart would forever deny Solomon to enter her soul.

* * *

For this chapter I must give some credit to Fluffy's Pocky for Solomon's and Saya's lovemaking. 


	21. What Does This Mean?

How long had she been lying there next to Solomon? She had been silent ever since she whispered her teacher's name. Had she meant to at all? Phantom was the only man she had ever lain with...sort of. Solomon was the first man she loved, or at least, she convinced herself she loved him and still did. Indeed, she still had passion, love, and devotion for Solomon but her heart ached for her teacher. She was so confused, so alone and distressed.

"I'm sorry, Solomon," Saya said sadly. Solomon's chest pressed against her back softly and he began to stroke her hair.

"Saya, I do not blame you. Phantom has played mind tricks on you, I understand," Solomon said understandingly. Saya's hand moved to her head and she placed her hand on Solomon's, ceasing him from stroking her hair. She didn't look at him at all, she stared blankly at the shadows on the walls of the honeymoon suite.

"Solomon, it was no mind trick. I don't know what's happening to me...I love you very much. But my heart is grieved...my heart feels so empty ever since I left Phantom behind," Saya confessed sadly. Tears began to come to her eyes and she covered her eyes with her forearm. She couldn't take being so empty and love someone so much despite she knew fate had cheated her. How could she love Solomon and yet not...? She had never been so confused in her life.

"Do you love him?" Solomon asked, somewhat angrily. Saya turned to face him, staring into his emerald eyes. No, she couldn't...Perhaps, it was her blood that was making her do this. She was a vampire by Phantom's blood, maybe she was feeling like this because she hadn't seen her master in a while or out of pure instinct.

"No, I love you, Solomon. I'm just not sure about Phantom," Saya suddenly began to whimper and the tears increased. Solomon wiped her tears away with his knuckles and he smiled softly. He kissed his wife's forehead and held her close.

"Saya, do you think that perhaps the empty grieving feeling you have is guilt? Maybe, you feel bad for leaving Phantom behind to follow your own dreams," Solomon solaced.

"Yes, perhaps, it is that," Saya dubiously agreed. How she wished it was Phantom holding her...Like he did the first time he took her.

Saya shut her eyes and was lulled to sleep by sweet melody of Solomon humming her favorite song. She smiled softly and her head buried in the pillow beneath her head. She was asleep soon enough...

_**Angels...Angels...**_

_**Angels deceive...**_

_**Angels betray...**_

_"Teacher? Oh teacher! Is that you?! I've missed you so much!" Saya exulted. She felt tiny...wait she was. She was a child again, she was with her sister Diva.  
_

_"Amshel tells me I can be an Opera Star someday! Maybe I'll see the Vampire of the Opera! Nee-sama, doesn't that sound like an adventure waiting to happen?!" Diva asked happily as she hugged her sister. Saya giggled along with Diva and they continued to play their favorite game; Hide-and-Seek._

**_Angels...Angels..._**

**_Angels forsake..._**

**_Angels leave..._**

_"Diva! No! Please don't hide from me! He'll find you! Diva! RUN! Don't hide! He'll find you! He'll find you!" Saya yelled as she ran, looking for her sister._

_"Nee-sama! Just find me!" Diva's voice echoed. Suddenly, there was sound of something hitting the ground and silence dominated the room. Suspense..._

_"DIVA! DIVA!" Saya called and she ran faster and faster. The smell of blood filled the air, and suddenly, Saya was no longer a child but a young woman. Diva's song and Diva's voice began to echo everywhere, but she was not singing it...**Something** else was. Despite that the song was echoing everywhere with her sister's beautiful harmony...it only added to the silence that dominated the room. _

_**Ohhhohhohhohhoh**_

_**ahhahhhhahahah**_

_**Ahhahahahhahahahohahahahh**_

_**Cano tasay noni, cano nimono  
**_

_**Kimah strata taday dato, nimo stprey datoo  
**_

_**Cano tasay noni cano nimono  
**_

_**Cano tasy noni cano nimono **_

_**Kamay sitodo lada nibonimoe**_

**_Kahmen di sono soda nimo_**

_**Kahmen mayto no slida hisa day astro**_

_**Misa day niatoe**_

_**Ahohahohahohahohohh**_

_**Ahohahohahohahh**_

_**Ahhahahahahahh**_

_**Ahhahahahahhh **_

_**Ah-oh-oh-Ahhh**_

_**Ahohahohahohahahah**_

_**Ahohahohahohohohoh**_

_**ahhohahahahAhhh!**_

_Saya ran and ran, following that song. The darkness stretched and curved around corners and everywhere, forming a new path for Saya to follow. Blue roses were abundant everywhere on the black path. The stars were red and there was silence that was only accompanied by Diva's singing, which only added to the suspense. She was in a maze and lost. It was dark, the path was rough and she kept falling and falling; only to rise to fall again. She had to keep looking, she couldn't lose her sister again._

_**Ahahahahh**_

_**Ahahahahah**_

_**AhohAhohohoh**_

_**Ahahahahahah**_

_**Ahohahohahohahoh**_

_**Ahohahohahohaoh**_

_**Ah-ohh-ah-ohh-oh-ah-ah-Ahhhh**_

_**AhohohohahohohohahohohahahAHH!**_

_**No **_

_**Tashbano ni to no nimono!**_

_**Valmay sahano nadahhhhh! **_

_**AhahahahAHH!**_

_**AhahahahAHH!**_

_**AhahahahAHHHHH!**_

_**ahhohahahahAHHH!**_

_The song ended, now, there she was. Saya was in the center of the maze before two beings. One was her sister; her arms and hair hanging down with her head. She looked as if she was drained of all life. The second being was the man holding her; Phantom, he looked down at Diva and sang her song. He had stolen her voice just as easily as he had stolen other things from Saya. He looked at Saya and smirked slyly._

_"You look just like her. I know who you are. You are my lover, Saya. How good it is to see you again," Phantom teased. _

_"Lover?" Saya said in shock. Her face was stricken with grief and shock. Phantom noticed this.  
_

_"How could you have forgotten? It wasn't long ago. Remember? I was your teacher, master, and lover. You were my masterpiece, the very essence of my soul," he mocked. He took Diva's right wrist in his hand and he teasingly bit down on her wrist, licking away the drops of blood that came._

_"Master, please. Let her go..." Saya whimpered. Phantom looked at Saya, something was different. He had now stolen Diva's eyes, but, they glowed blue like the shadows of Phantom that haunted Saya dreams. It was her eyes she was seeing through his mask.  
_

_"Perhaps some singing will cheer you up," he mocked as he began to use Diva's voice to sing again. He began to dance with Diva's body, he took her left arm and swayed from side to side with her body; like the waltz.  
_

_**Kahmen di sono soda nimo**_

_**Kahmen mayto no slido hisa de astro**_

_**Misa day niatoe **_

_**Ahohahohahohahohohh**_

_**Ahohahohahohahh**_

_**Ahhahahahahahh**_

_**Ahhahahahhh **_

_**Ah-oh-oh-Ahhh! **_

_**Ahohahohahohahahah**_

_**Ahohahohahohohohoh**_

_**ahhohahahahAhhh! **_

_Saya began to crawl away from them. Phantom looked at Saya teasingly as he sang Diva's song. Diva's eyes, he had stolen Diva's eyes. Saya got up and ran. The maze was getting more intricate and the walls were closing in as the shadows became darker. Blue petals floated carelessly in the air, shriveling away into a brittle leaf. She couldn't make it out what it all meant, but that didn't stop her. She continued to run. The song got louder and louder. _

_**Ahahahahh**_

_**Ahahahahah**_

_**Ahohahohohoh**_

_**Ahahahahahahah**_

_**Ahohahohahohahoh**_

_**Ahohahohahohaoh**_

_**Ah-ohh-ah-ohh-oh-ah-ah-Ahhh**_

_**AhohohohahohohohahohahahAHH!**_

_**No  
**_

_**Tasbano ni to no nimono**_

_**Valmay sahano nada!**_

_**AhahahahAHH! **_

_**AhahahahAHH!**_

_Suddenly, Saya was falling into a black abyss and she screamed. She screamed with Phantom as he sang. She was screaming for him to save her, but he never came. _

_**AhahahahAHHHHH! **_

_(...AHHHHH!)_

_Phantom stood over the__ black abyss and smirked as he sang the last of Diva's song._

**_ahhohahahahAHHH!_**_  
_

* * *

Sorry about Diva's song everybody. I did my best. I can't find the lyrics so I did my best to decipher the words/ sounds. 


	22. Out of Love

**_You broke our vow..._**

**_You lied..._**

**_Angels are killed..._**

**_Angels die..._**

**_You are my sacrifice... _**

_Saya hit the ground, a crimson pool of blood...She hit it but did not sink, she just sat upright and wept. Crimson caressed her skin, trickling from her wrists, neck, and face. The crimson was everywhere. She removed her hands from her face and looked at her reflection. She appeared to be in her vampire form, her eyes a plain crimson. Suddenly, she heard a drip, the crimson pool rippled and her whimpering ceased. _

_The crimson nectar beneath her seemed darker as the atmosphere faded and changed. She was back at the Opera House, though, not on stage. But probably in the cellar or a storage room for props. And then there was aloud clatter and a scream. _

_"Miss Hana! RUN!" Hagi shouted. Saya turned around to witness a battle. Hagi and the woman, Hana, were there. As well as Saya's master. Hagi threw a dagger at Phantom, who spun around enraged. Phantom had been approaching Hana, about to take her into his arms. However, Hagi interrupted. Further daggers impaled his flesh._

_"How dare you disturb me while I am creating art?!" Phantom yelled, he pulled to daggers from his flesh. He screamed in pain, they were silver. With another billow of his cape he looked at Hana, who trembled in fear standing still in a dark corner. Hiding from Phantom...There was no way to escape.  
_

_"Do you know what happens when vampires not of the same blood mix their blood?!" he threw the daggers at Hagi, who was thrown back by the force. He screamed suddenly, veins in his neck going black. Phantom's blood was like poison to him. Phantom chuckled as blood dripped from Hagi's mouth. Phantom's blood was not the same as his, his blood had weakened Hagi. His skin went white, except for the black veins and he fell to the ground. He still looked at the woman, trying to get up to save her but could not. _

_"Now watch as an artist creates a masterpiece," Phantom chuckled. He turned to Hana and smirked. Saya suddenly realized...That woman was Solomon's past lover! And she would have no choice but to watch as Phantom created her into art. Saya tried to move but couldn't, she was stuck. As if a thousand chains had bound her in the air and were locked into the walls, ceiling, and floor all around her. _

_"Master! Please don't! Spare her!" Saya cried. Phantom couldn't hear her. _

_"I've come back to sing with you, Hana. You will be my art if you refuse to love me," he threatened. As he ambled toward his victim he shed his clothes. Hana, Solomon's past lover, whimpered as he stood before her naked. His hands set on her face and he knows she crying and begging him not to. _

_"Please no...NO!" she cries as he tears her clothes away. _

_"Stop! Please no! You're hurting me...Please STOP!" she cries until she loses her voice. He marks her flesh with bruises and cuts as he does so; using his fangs and sharp nails. He doesn't care, he pulls her into a fierce kiss and begins to create his masterpiece. He was not merely ravishing Hana for the pleasure and enjoyment; but to create an image that would soon influence his future art. To tell others he would not rest until the one he wanted came to into his bed and arms willingly. He knows how to create art, and he would easily destroy it. Hana was not his art, she was not his student and lover. And Phantom would destroy art that dare contradict his passion for sinful hope. Saya shut her eyes but heard it all, and somehow she knew she was still watching. She heard Hana scream and scream as Phantom hurts her. The screams lasted for a long time as did the smell of blood. _

_He hurts her, and hurts her, and hurts her...And then it's all over. But, the pain is still there; the sin, tainted innocence, and horrific sights.  
_

_"I will never love anyone who fears me," he whispers under his breath and then he's gone. But someone else is weeping, she knows it's Hagi and she knows she crying too. _

_"Master...How could you?" Saya whimpered as he left the girl's body there. Hana's body was blood drenched and didn't even look like a human anymore; it was laden with bruises, wounds, and blood. Saya remembered when Phantom first took her, he had been gentle. He told her that an artist must be gentle when creating art. He told her that the pain he gave her was out of love; passionate. Were those women in his heart as well? Failed artwork not worthy of existence...?  
_

**_Angels will learn..._**

**_Angels will atone..._**

**_With their wings..._**

**_Fallen angels will forever be tormented..._**

**_By the wrath of their sins! _**

_She falls suddenly, as if the chain had been cut. Her hands slapped over her scalp and she curled up in a ball. She began to weep again, only this time, the tears were crimson._

_The blood-vows were written all over her face._

Saya's eyes opened she let out a soft whimper...It was night and Solomon lie next to her in blissful slumber. She slipped out of bed, dressing her naked body and scurrying outside. She stood on the roof of the hotel, staring out into sky. She gazed at the moon as it shown into her eyes, they reflected the moon's silverly sheen. As if her eyes were orbs of pure liquid silver instead of pools of blood. Tears began to shed from the corners of her head, the silver reflecting drops streaming down her face.

"Master...Why are you tormenting me?" Saya whimpered. There was no answer, just the sound of the wind blowing through her hair.

_Master,_

_Please listen_

_Stay with me_

_Guide me_

_Please return,_

_My heart is weak_

_Forgive me_

_Sing to me again,_

_Master_

Pure silence again, why had her master forsaken her? She needed him more than ever now, she needed his love. But, she had devoted her heart to Solomon; her hand, body, devotion, and everything else. She had never felt so empty and pain filled at the same time.

_MASTER!_

_PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!_

_DELIVER ME FROM THIS NIGHTMARE!_

Still, there was no answer. She fell to her knees and placed her face in her hands. She began to whimper and her tears increased. Her hair shielded her face and tears. Silence dominated the world around her, the shadows and moonlight caressed her form. She tried to remember her teacher's song, but, now his voice had faded. Was her teacher doing this to her? Tormenting her as revenge? Had he decided that revenge was much sweeter than the passion Saya had showed him?

**_Forlorn child,_**

**_So alone,_**

**_So helpless,_**

**_Begging for my love_**

Saya's face shot up from her hands and she looked into the night sky. The stars shined beautifully. She turned her face down and her eyes wandered her surroundings, mainly the shadows. Had she heard a wisp of Phantom's voice? She hoped so.

_Teacher,_

_My lover,_

_My guidance_

_Is it you I hear?_

Saya cried softly, her lips formed a smile and she stood up. A soft wind passed by, her silk gown swaying with her. Her eyes glowed a crimson by her happiness and her hair blew in front of her face. Suddenly, a shadow bended, it curved around the corners of the other shadows and made its way to Saya.

She knew who this was.

"Master!" Saya cried and fell into her master's arm. Her eyes began to shed tears of hurtful joy and she shut them as the tears came.

"You're here! I'm so confused! Please help me..." Saya whimpered as her head dug into his shoulder. Phantom's cape brushed and swayed over her form as she clung to him. His heart had never felt so warm. But, he pushed Saya to the ground and unsheathed his sword, pointing it at Saya's heart.

_Master...?_

_**Listen to me good child**_

_**You stay with Solomon,**_

_**Never call for me**_

_**The nightmares will continue if you do**_

_Master?_

"**_Enough!_**" Phantom hissed. His sword moved to her neck, the tip messing with Saya's tresses.

**_I can promise you_**

**_Pure pain if you call to me again_**

**_You do not deserve such torment_**

**_Never call out to a demon_**

**_You do not know if they will kill you or not_**

He warned her and then mysteriously disappeared into the shadows. Saya sat on the ground, shocked and hurt. Her teacher had threatened her out if love. But, then, why wasn't he wearing his mask?


	23. The Beautiful Nightmares

It was a few days after Saya had seen her teacher again that Solomon and Saya headed back to London. Saya had not told Solomon about her meeting with her master and that he had threatened her to give her love to Solomon. And every night before Saya and Solomon left their honeymoon suite, Saya sang to the moon. She knew her teacher somehow heard, heard her singing her feelings of passion and betrayal. She would sing of angels and love; she would sing of grief and affliction: she would sing of fate and destiny. Everything that her teacher's songs were about.

As she sang, the horrid nightmares continued. The night she and Solomon got on their train, Saya had fallen asleep, only leading to the nightmares she so envied and so pitied. For her master had sculpted her nightmares with his mind and voice. As Phantom told her, "...you do not have to fear my mind,-" she was not afraid.

_"Teacher, I do not understand. I want to be with you, I've changed my mind. Why do you so resent my love now? Please, let me take your hand," Saya pleaded. Phantom looked at her and set a hand on her face. There was darkness all around, they stood in a pool of blood; silence..._

_"I'm afraid I can't do that, Saya, you betrayed me. I have fallen into hell where I belong..." he said. He suddenly became a little rough, he grabbed her neck and pulled her close. He strangled her with one hand, with his other hand he pulled her hair back so he could get good access to her ear. Saya gasped, trying to catch her breath, clawing at his hand and wriggling. He tightened his grip on her neck, she gasped._

_"Ma-ma-st-...-er. St-stop..." she stuttered, trying to breathe. His cold breath ran over her ear in a caressive manner. _

_"I should've brought you with!" he threatened. He crushed her neck and suddenly she couldn't breathe. He released her and she slowly fell back into the pool. She sank, her eyes open and staring only at the black shadow that lingered above the pool. She shut her eyes as her hair caressed her face. She hit the bottom of the pool, unable to get up._

_"Mas-...-ster. But why?" Saya stuttered. Her eyes open a crack, a bright light shined over her as gentle hands pulled her up. _

**_Deftly, carefully,_**

**_Evening calls and let the dream descend _**

**_Savor it, pray to it_**

**_Call to the darkness_**

**_Turn the sunshine away_**

**_From cruel, scarlet shine_**

**_Sing with the music of the darkness_**

**_The darkness of the night._**

_Saya opened her eyes and smiled, her master was looking at her. He removed his mask and threw it into the crimson pool before his abode's gates. He turned to her and tears began to stream down from his eyes._

_"Master, why are you crying?" Saya asked as she walked up to him. _

_"Stay away, my pain shouldn't be yours..." he pushed her away and collapsed onto the ground. He held his head in his hand and wept, trying to keep from falling to his knees. Saya hugged him and kissed his face, trying to solace him but the tears continued. She wiped the tears from his face and gasped; his tears were blood. _

_Master,_

_Please do not cry_

_Your angel has clipped her wings _

_And fallen with you_

_Into the Purgatory of Earth_

_Angel of Darkness_

_My master_

_My Lucifer..._

_Phantom grasped her shoulders and looked up at her. His grasp was tremulous. His eyes were filled with clear tears, yet as they rolled caressively down his face they filled with blood; crimson. What did it mean? The nightmares were beautiful, poetic, and yet so terrible. Saya studied him as he moved closer to her; his hair caressing her face._

_"Saya, I'm so...Thirsty...Forgive me..." he said hoarsely. He took a silver stake from the ground and drove it through his heart. He held Saya as he faded into dust. Saya picked his remains up; staring at his ashes. She trembled as his ashes fell through the webbings of her fingers in an almost caressive manner. Crimson tears streamed from her eyes...It couldn't be... _

_Master...?_

_"No..." she cried. Her hand curled into a fist. Her fingernails dug into her palms until they bled. Her blood dripped into his ashes, becoming one with the pain. _

_MASTER! _

"MASTER!" Saya cried as she awoke. Solomon quickly stirred and held her as she began to weep. The nightmares were beautiful, painful...Why did Saya treasure them so? The nightmares were the very essence of her master's suffering. They were of his mind...She did not fear his mind. Her master had made love to her when he entered her mind and took the virtue that allegedly belonged to him. Of course, it was beautiful then too, the pain...The nightmare.

She had let her dreams fall into the abyss. The abyss in her master's heart had distorted them and turned them into monsters. Now that he had those dreams, he molded them to perfection. He molded them to penetrate the very core of affliction and remorse. He was giving Saya those nightmares, trying to damage his masterpiece. Those beautiful nightmares, those demons, those monsters...They were so painfully beautiful.

"Solomon...I'm sorry..." Saya whimpered. She tried to hold back the tears as she trembled in her husband's arms. His embrace was warm but it wasn't she needed...She slapped her hand over her mouth and whimpered what she wanted to tell Solomon since she gave him her hand in marriage.

"I still love him..." she cried.

She knew Solomon didn't hear her confession...

Forever this moment would haunt her heart as her soul drowned in an ocean of tears.

* * *

For some reason the Document Manager won't let me underline, italicize, or bold so Saya's singing isn't underlined but I hope you know when and what she's singing. 

Oh, and the reason this is formatted is because I exported a story's chapter and used that formatting to write this chapter.


	24. Mon Patron, Vous Êtes Ici!

Yeah, I am catching up on French easily, so..Yeah...French aria now, I wrote it myself! Please, PM me if you see any errors in my French!

Here is the translation:

I sing for my owner

He is with me this evening

Selenea is beautiful this evening

Where is my owner?

Is he here, with me?

Where is his house?

I am badly, he is not here

Where is my owner?

Please

I want my owner

Is he not here?!

I do not want to be alone!

How is it that I am alone?

Am I not Selenea?

How can he not love me?

I am to die...He is not here

Because...I am not his

No, there he is! No, it can't be in my head!

I listen to his calls returning!

Oh, I don't like my being

Because of me...He is not here

I know it is because of me

It is dead...this love...

Goodbye my life!

Good bye! Good bye! Good bye!

* * *

_Ahhhahahhh_

_Ahhahhh_

_Je chante pour mon patron_

_Il est avec moi ce soir_

_Selenea est belle ce soir_

_Où est mon patron?_

_Est-il ici, avec moi?_

_Où est sa maison?_

_Je suis mal, il n'est pas ici_

_Où est mon patron?_

_S'il vous plaît_

_Je veux mon patron!_

_Est-il ne pas ici?!_

_Je ne veux pas ê__tre seule!_

_Comment est-ce que je suis seule?!_

_J'adore mon patron!_

_Suis-je ne pas Selenea?_

_Comment peux il ne __amour__ pas moi?_

_Ahhh-ahhh-ahhhh-AHHHH!_

_AhahahahaAH!_

_Ah-oh-ahah-Ah_

_OhahahAhAHah..._

_Ah-ah-ah..._

_AhhhhahhhhahhhhohAHHHH!_

_Ahhh-ahhh-ahhhh-AHHHH!_

_AhahahahaAH!_

_Ah-oh-ahah-Ah_

_OhahahAhAHah..._

_Ah-ah-ah...ahhhahhhh_

_Je suis mourir...Il n'est pas ici..._

_Parce que...Je suis ne son pas..._

_Ahhhahhhhahhhhahhhh_

_Ahoh-ahoh-ahohahoh-ahhhhh..._

_Ahhhahhhhahhhhahhhh-oh-oh-ahhhh_

_Non, il est ici! Non, il ne peux pas dans être ma tête!_

_AHHHHH!_

_AH-AH-AHHH!_

_AHHHH!_

_OhahahAH!_

_J'écoute à son appelle revenant_

_Oh, je n'aime pas ma étant!_

_Parce que de moi...il n'est pas ici!_

_Je sais il est parce que de moi..._

_C'est mort...c'amour..._

_Au revoir ce vie!_

_AHHHHH-_

_oh..._

_Au revoir! Au revoir!_

_Au revioooooooooooooooor!_

_Ahhh-ahh_

Lastly, to finish off her display she pretended to stab herself. She fell to her knees and finished off the note. She soon stood to take her bow to her patrons. She dressed especially beautiful today, seeing that her singing career paid much extra she was bale tp buy much more suitable clothing. Not to mention that Solomon gave her Hana's wardrobe, she had no family and left everything to him, in his words to keep the memory of love on. She wore a beautiful, blue silk gown, with silverly adornments. With it she wore a moonstone necklace set with a sapphire as a pendent, her earrings were much of the same. She wore her hair in some sort of chain circlet.

"That was lovely Saya, that was the most beautiful Coloratura aria I have ever heard," Joel said as he clapped his hands. Why wouldn't it, she taught by the best, given voices to sing with by the best...Given angel wings...Why would it not be the best aria Joel had ever heard?

"Where did lyou earn that?" Solomon asked.

"I-I wrote it myself. For an Opera I am writing," Saya confessed. There was whole plan to this.

"What is it about?" Amshel asked in his usual monotone tone.

_Oh, it is a surprise!_

**_Oh, tell us!_**

**Oh, please tell us!**

Saya rushed off stage to them and leaned close into their faces.

_Alright_

_But it is a secret so shhh!_

The lights suddenly went somber. She ran back on stage and began to tell, rather sing to them, her Opera's plot. In the beginning her motions and voices were blissful, slowly becoming ghostly and sorrowful, before the full blow of sorrow and tragedy.

_Once upon a time_

_There lived a beautiful young girl_

_Who was no older than sixteen_

_She suffered terribly!_

_She was poor, starving, and impoverished _

_But then one night, a beautiful black sheet_

_Teared itself from the wall_

_And covered her, protected her_

_He promised to watch over her_

_He loved the girl dearly_

_As much as he loved sunlight_

_Though he could no longer experience it_

_The girl was his sunlight  
_

_But then one day_

_She was engaged and her hand slipped away_

**(Oh, that is so sad Saya)**

_The beautiful ebony, silk that was her shield_

_Came to her one evening_

_When Selenea shined like her children_

_The moonstones_

_He carved one of her children into a ring_

_Fashioning the design of white roses into it_

_Including sunstone, sapphire, amethyst, blood ruby, and black pearl_

_And they made love that night_

_But when sun rose_

_Her father drew his daughter from her bed and claimed_

_Her raped, and drew her shadow lover away_

_She gave the Moon Child's ring back_

_Filled with symbols of her lover's bruises, hope, his  
_

_Tears, blood, and new moon's beauty_

_He left that night without haste_

_Or__ even ease _

_His shattered heart ripping his soul apart_

_Years he waited but she never came to him_

_Years passed between them,_

_She fell in love again some years later and married_

_But her husband became abusive and lusty_

_Out of vengeance she killed him and went to her true lover_

_To find that hunters killed him_

_She found her ring in his crypt_

_Desperate to find the owner of her love_

_She wonders for years_

_And then, one dreadful evening_

_In the twilight of dusk_

_She kills herself _

_And lies in his coffin for evermore!_

**Oh, it sounds like a excellent tragedy for this theater**

_**Oh, we shall start for it next month**_

**_As soon our current show is done_**

**_Saya, your audition is done_**

**_You shall play the lead!_**

With that they left, all except Solomon and Saya. Saya stood on stage in silence, she wondered if her beloved master had heard her. Was he even here? She knew he enjoyed listening to Opera, and her voice, she wrote this score for him.

"Saya, come now, I shall take you out to dinner tonight," Solomon said. Saya did not say anything for a moment. However, to keep up appearances she put a smile on her face and gazed at her husband happily.

"Husband, I am not hungry. Could you perhaps go along without me?" Saya asked sweetly. Solomon gave her a puzzled look, however, he nodded his head and left. Once she sensed the theater was empty she fell to her knees and wept. She began to implore her master to come to her and solace her.

_Je veux mon patron,_

_Eh,_

_Where are you now?_

**_Child..._**

His voice answered. Saya lifted her hands from her face, her ocean, splattered cheeks went ashen. She stood up and made way to search for him. Instead, her master came to her and pulled her into his embrace. She squeezed his arm tight and wept as he stroked her hair.

**_Saya, Saya_**

**_Your words..._**

**_Why, why do you wish for me now?_**

_Master, master..._

_I can't stand to live without you_

_A pane divides me and my husband,_

_My grief fogs it and I can-_

_I can no longer see him as I once did_

_Please, take me away again_

_Let this grief be abated by your touch..._

He separated their bodies momentarily and wiped the tears from her face. Saya awed at his handsome face, for he was no longer wearing a mask. She touched his face and smiled, but then, suddenly, he distanced himself from her. He raged about his reasons to keep her from him.

**_You ignorant fool! _**

**_You blinded seeker!_**

**_You have no idea_**

_**I am a monster!**_

**_Undeserving of this life_**

**_Of this love! Now!_**

**_Leave me!_**

**_Sing your silly fantasies!_**

**_SING SING SING!_**

**_But not for me!_**

_I sing for you!_

Saya raged back, Phantom came at her again. He looked as though he was about to hit her when he raised his hand. But he did not, he merely grabbed her and flew her up into the rafters. He held her somewhat bridal, however, against his side as her head dug into his shoulder.

_My love...I hear!_

_I hear screaming!_

_Release me!_

_I smell Solomon's blood!_

_**(As do I)**_

_He's dying!_

**_(I know it too)_**

_I don't love him as I do you_

**_(You lie!)_**

_But he my friend all the same!_

**_(No! He is your husband!)_**

_Please!_

**_(Rather a thread of love be spared than the whole travesty!)_**

**SAYA!**

_SOLOMO-!_

Phantom's hand clasped over her mouth as he set her down and held her tightly, almost in a hostile way.

**_(Shhh)_**

**_The hunters, they near!_**

Solomon ran onto the stage, holding his chest in pain as blood leaked from between his finger. Saya gasped beneath Phantom's hand and tears for her beloved _friend _shed from her eyes.

"There the vampire be! Burn this place down when he is dead!"

Solomon turned to them hastily and gasped. A silversteak shot through his heart, he fell back, only for a moment before he turned to dust. Hagi soon entered and tried to fight the off, only to suffer the same fate. Saya couldn't take it anymore, she struggled from Phantom's grip, only freeing her mouth from his hand.

"Solomon!" she cried.

"Shhh!" Phantom threatened as his hand slapped over her mouth again.

The hunters looked up and saw Saya in the arms of a shadowed figure.

"It be a vampire! And he holds a victim!"

"Kill her! She is perhaps involved with him! Look, her neck is not bleeding!"

They began to shoot silver-headed arrows at them, and stakes! Phantom held Saya as he maneuvered them out of the way, running amongst the rafters. However, their luck was not the best of the best. Phantom knew he had to reach a window and break though it to escape. There was rather large glass ceiling window in the theater. He jumped for it, his wings being released from their hiding place and he glided over the hunters. He nearly reached the ceiling before a scream pierced the air. He looked down at Saya, and a silver tipped arrow through her stomach, had it struck her heart she be dead. He landed on the isle and placed Saya on the ground, she gazed longingly up at him with feeble eyes.

_Phantom...I_

He put a finger to her crimson lips.

**_Shhhh...My love_**

Saya smiled and closed her eyes to the pain. It would be best to escape the pain for a while, maybe she would see him in her dreams.

**_How dare you..._**

He turned to the hunters, anger and rage glowing in his eyes as he approached them.

**_Come into my theater and_**

**_Destroy my work of art..._**

The hunters soon recognized him and cringed slightly. Some of the hunters, who were too young to know of his identity, threw silver stakes and arrows at him. He caught them all and threw them to the side.

**_You will...SUFFER!_**

**_I will have vengeance!_**

He tore them apart, limb by limb, neck after neck was cut and they all were drained of their blood. However, they were persistent. As Phantom approached the last one, ready to strike him dead, the hunter shot an arrow at the chandelier, seeing that the silver and arrow were strong, it broke the chandelier's binding and it began to fall...ON SAYA!

**_MASTERPIECE!_**

He rushed to Saya and caught her before the chandelier hit them. The flames from the gas chandelier were quick to disperse, the hunter perished. However, Phantom had the upperhand. He escaped through the ceiling window and flew to his home, Saya, barely alive, in his arms.

* * *


	25. Let Go of Yesterday

Sorry this took so long! :( I forgot! Plus school and a hectic summer.

HERE IT IS!

Oh, and listen to the Korean Version of Phantom of the Opera. IT IS FLAWLESS! Also, credit to Battygirl for helping me end the chapter.

* * *

Saya's eyes blearily opened as she felt a painful sting surge through her torso. She made to grab the source of her pain but was stopped by gentle hands. These hands were familiar, but not in a subtle way. Everything came back to her...Her husband was dead. Why did she not cry then? Was perhaps because it was his hands who were touching her now?

**_Shhh, Saya_**

**_It will all be well_**

**_Just rest_**

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. It was then that Saya realized that she was naked and was only covered in a silken blanket. Of course he removed her clothes, they were torn and covered in blood; he needed to remove them to treat her injuries. The only exception was her swathed belly. Saya opened her eyes to their full extent as she noticed her surroundings. She was in her**_ lover's_** lair and in his bed. She remembered a time when she had envied his bed, but now she so loved it. Phantom got up to leave her in peace to assure that she would get more rest before he relinquished her once again to the world he so envied.

_Master..._

She sang softly as she sat up, causing the silk blanket to fall a bit off her body and reveal her breasts to him, which were only covered by the tresses that fell over her shoulders. Phantom reluctantly turned to her, a stirring in his loins was brought forth when he turned to see Saya's nearly naked breasts and curvy legs exposed. Of course he knew Saya did not care because he had seen it all before.

**_Saya, _**

**_Please don't tempt me_**

He smirked slightly as his tongue traveled over the tips of his fangs. He was brought to more arousal as Saya stood, which caused the silken blanket to align with all her curves.

_Master,_

_Please be with me_

_I don't want to be alone_

**_I heard your Opera_**

**_I must tell you I was impressed_**

**_So I have not been a waste to you_**

He turned away from her. Saya reached out and grabbed his shoulder gently. Hers kin did not compare to the silk he had given her to clothe her body with.

_You never were_

_Don't say such things_

With that Saya let the blanket loose to reveal her naked body to her master, who blushed and turned away again.

"Saya..." he wept happily but dare not look at her. What would it mean now if they made love once again? It could-no; would- mean something if they made love now. But what would it mean tomorrow? He turned to her slowly, placing his hands on her shoulders and staring into her eyes. For his loins burned but he would not gaze at Saya's naked body anymore.

**_Stop living in your yesterday..._**

_(It's all I have, in spirit and in mind)_

She moved closer to him and held him. Her master's skin turned red as he felt her plump breasts press against his chest, which was partly exposed. He nearly let out a moan from such contact, but swallowed his passion down despite his arousal. Nonetheless, his hands seemed to find there way to her tiny hips as he unconsciously led them down her well-arched back. _  
_

**_Please stray from my scars_**

_(Give me back my tomorrow)_

_**Is there a home you can go?**  
_

_(For you are my only home)_

**_My body cannot be a temple_**

_(My body is your temple)_

_My home_

_Take me home with you_

Saya kissed him gently for a moment before deepening the kiss. Her master's eyes shut and he joined in as she gently gnawed at his lower lip.

"Phantom..." she moaned as his hand unconsciously began to massage her left breast. His eyes glowed crimson with passion as Saya's hands wandered beneath his shirt and soon it was gone and left to stone floor. With that they both feel onto the bed and he caressed her endlessly. His tongue gently lapped at her breasts; taking his time to suckle and caress both of her nipples. He nipped at her neck playfully and kissed her passionately. The the sight was so adorable; Saya's body followed his movements, she even began to hum a little tune as he tickled her and toyed with her sensitive breasts as if she was innocent again; a child to him again. He realized what he was doing then. No, he would not allow himself to be like this again. Phantom hastily removed himself from above her.

Saya slowly sat up as he turned away, biting his lip and trying to force down his arousal. Saya's dainty hand found his shoulder, soon followed by her lips, gently grazing the cold velvet of her master's flesh. He shuddered and harkened away, taking her hand and pushing her aside a little. She only stared in surprise.

"Does my body no longer please you?" she asked slowly and almost shyly.

"No," he replied with a sigh. "But...I cannot...I can't do this again...Not now..."

"What do you mean?" Saya asked, taking a grip on his hand, "Why are you saying things like this?"

Phantom didn't answer for a moment, only stared into the vacant space before him. Saya crawled into his lap and stared up into his dark eyes carefully.

"Won't you settle for merely embracing me?" he asked cautiously, "Won't you let me just hold you for tonight?"

Saya stared at him in surprise--was this really her master? What had happened to him?

"I...I suppose..." she replied shakily, almost worried about what her answer might entail. Grabbing his cloak, he wrapped it around her shoulders to shield her naked body from his eyes. Saya closed her eyes, expecting a warm kiss. Instead, she felt his arms embrace her before pulling her back into the bed and holding her close, praying to never release her from his arms ever again.


	26. The End of His Aria

The next morning Saya found herself asleep not in the Phantom's arms, but in a hotel. Around her were the police and some medical staff. They were badgering her with questions of what had happened to the Opera house. Saya broke down in tears, realizing the Phantom had left her and would probably never come back. Sometimes she'd sit at her window hours at a time, wondering if he'd return to her. And sometimes when she closed her eyes she could hear him speaking to her. The words were undecipherable and he moaned in pain, as if his heart was being ripped out by his own hand. She wept when she had heard those horrid shadows.

The days turned to weeks and every moment felt as if a year. As if black iron chains were binding her soul to the deepest fathom of an artic lake...She wept, maybe they'd freeze too! Maybe those delicate streams would freeze the whole of her pain and she'd live as an empty shell; no meaning, no life...No reason to believe that she even deserved this life. Maybe it would be best, she thought one night, for her to see the Phantom one more time. Perhaps things have blown over...Much time has passed since their last encounter; twenty years...

Now she walked along the stone walls. For the waters may have eroded them, and the vines covered them with thorns and shed rose petals, but in her mind she knew every detail. Every edge, every point...Every single scream that echoed off these walls like a reflection to a mirror. The waters, however, seemed clear and crystal; like a freshly polished and wrought diamond necklace. Yet, despite their new flow, they lured her to the silver gates; bronzed over...She brought her face to them; nothing but blackness could be seen.

_Phantom, my Phantom_

_Oh where may you be?_

_For it is you I wish to see?_

**_Who is it that dare necessitate _**

_**My lonely slumber, what for?**_

_Have you no memory?_

_it is I_

_You lover was always and shall be_

**_Dare my ears deceive me?_**

**_The darkness bends through the silver gates_**

**_Now into my music-ridden mind_**

_No, no, my love...It is truly I_

_Come here and you shall see_

_I am real; this I be!_

The candles seemed to flicker on within a mere few seconds. Amidst the lonesome, stone cavern stood the Phantom; thin and famished...But his beauty still shone through decades of starvation. His music was torn and strewn about the stone floors; the candle-sticks bronzed over...Saya's eyes filled with tears...

"What have you done to yourself?" she wept.

"Why are you here?" he growled as he turned away, "Leave me, ghost...My lover is dead!"

"Phantom please!" she reached through the gates; not caring if she was being burnt, "I need you...I've tried to wait for another but I can't..."

"Leave me!" he cried.

"Never!" Saya wept.

"Please..." he fell to his knees, "I'm so thirsty and I don't know how long I can stand it..."

"Let me in, please!" Saya wept. Phantom looked at her and nodded sadly...She wouldn't leave; he have to give her an incentive to leave. She ran to him and embraced him once he had opened the gates. His arms were to weak to embrace her back but somehow he found the strength to do so; he raised his hands to her shoulders. He could hear that rhythmic heartbeat in his head; becoming one with his own. Suddenly he pushed her against the wall; sucking the life from her fragile body. Unable to control his thirst he held her there; ignoring her pleas for him to stop...Then suddenly that lovely heart beat stopped.

"What have I done?" he wept as he noted her limp form in his arms. He shook her, trying to wake her up...But she wouldn't stir...He had drained her of every last drop; he had killed her. The last of his existence was now dead. Taking a dagger he ripped open his chest; pulling his heart out which was now pulsing with fresh, innocent blood. Then it all stopped and music flooded the silence of the grim lovers' tomb...there blood mingled in the water; their decaying flesh mingling with the scent of roses; the candle light with the shadows. Forevermore in eachother's arms they lied; finally complete.


End file.
